


Cherry Wine

by BlameItOnTheBlock



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: AU, Alpha Alec, Alpha Camille, Alpha Clary, Alpha Jace, Alpha Lily, Alpha Luke, Alpha Maia, Alpha Simon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Elliott, Beta Isabelle, Beta Magnus, Beta Original Female Character, Camille is still a bitch, Everyone is going to be slightly OOC at some point, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just work with me, Kisses though!!, Lacey Green is the ultimate bro, M/M, Magnus is a bro, Mentions of past drug use, Nightmares, Not many Omegas in this universe, Omega Jocelyn, Omega Raphael, Panic Attacks, Probably not smut, Protective Lily, Protective Simon, Raphael hates what he is, Roommates, Self-Esteem Issues, Simon has the control of a saint, Simon saves the day, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Still Can't Tag, Swearing, but what else is new, going into heat, mentions of rape/ non-con, will be adding more tags as I go probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameItOnTheBlock/pseuds/BlameItOnTheBlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael's day went from bad to worse in a mere matter of hours. He couldn't get the scent blockers he needed, he lost his job, and to top it all off, he got evicted from his apartment. The worst thing is, there isn't a single damn thing Raphael can do about it. So the twenty-one year old Omega did the only thing he could do about it. He went Magnus Bane's apartment in hopes that he could shine a little glittery light. Or that was the plan at least. Instead, before getting to Magnus', Raphael was jumped by a couple of Alphas, wanting nothing more than a little Omega meat. Enter Simon Lewis, the twenty-three year old Alpha who just might save the day, in more ways than one. </p><p>*Still bad at summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing? I honestly don't even know. I had this idea playing in my head for a while, but never actually got around to writing it. Whelp here I am, totally about to make this descent into hell. Wow. Okay. But if you've made it this far without running the other way screaming, then hello! Welcome to Cherry Wine. The title is from the song Cherry Wine by Hozier. Go listen to it. It's great. On a more serious note, this first chapter will have some elements of self-hate and Raphael doesn't eat much (you'll understand why... I hope) so warning there. Also there is a rape of an attempted sexual assault at the end of the chapter. I'll go ahead and mark the beginning and the end of the scene with three asterisks ***. Skip over that if you need too. I think those are all the trigger warnings thus far. Without further ado, please enjoy this wild ride of whatever my brain pumps out!

Raphael stared at the empty packets in disbelief. He could have sworn he had just gotten brand new packets. Had it really been three months already? It must have been, or he wouldn't be staring dumbfounded at two empty pill packets. He ran his hand through his curly, unkept hair, cursing himself for being so careless. He should have noticed he was getting low sooner. He should have been prepared. "Dammit!" He hissed, wanting to punch something. He needed a new set as quickly as possible. The thought of his body resetting itself to go into heat made him want to throw up. Raphael felt the panic rise in his chest, but immediately pushed it down. There was no time for panicking, not when he needed to get ready. It was currently 6:37. The pharmacy opened at 8:00, and he planned to be the first one at the doors. 

By the time he was finished taking way to long of a shower, gelling his hair, and picking an outfit, it was nearly 7:30. Raphael cursed again, tugging on his combat boots, not bothering to tie the laces. It was a twenty minute walk to the pharmacy, if he walked fast enough. He raced out the door, wanting nothing more than to go to the pharmacy, get his pills, and get back before he had to go to work. He didn't have the chance to eat anything, and he really didn't want to have to fake politeness to idiots on an empty stomach. Raphael almost  _lost_ his job last time that happened. The thought of losing the only job he had made his empty stomach clench. Shaking his head, he started to make his way down the hall to the front door of his dingy apartment complex when a called from behind him called his name. 

"Raphael!" He tensed immediately but turned around nonetheless. He knew it was Lily, but as to why she was up at such an ungodly hour was beyond him. Raphael plastered a small, conventional smile that he was sure didn't look the slightest bit real, but he was hoping (praying) that Lily got the hint, seeing he was in a hurry.

"Where are you going so early?" Raphael was about to respond that he was on his way to work, but as if reading his mind, she continued, "And don't you dare say work because it is Wednesday and on Wednesday's you go in at noon." She finished with a small smile and Raphael glowered at her. Damn her for knowing his schedule so well.

"I wasn't going to say work." He lied, adding an eye roll for good measure.

"Mhm." Lily hummed with a ghost of a smile still on her face.

"Well what are _you_ doing up so early?" Raphael deflected, hoping Lily would forget asking him where he was going. He wanted a little of his pride still in tact after this morning. To no avail, Lily just smirked, a mischievous glint dancing in her eye. 

"I asked you first," she crossed her arms, making it apparent that she wasn't going to let him get away that easy. But by damn he was going to try anyway. 

"Would 'none of your business' be an acceptable answer?" He asked innocently, trying to flash his big, brown eyes that usually had people eating out of his palm. 

"Not a chance, Santiago." 

Usually. 

Raphael huffed and glared, crossing his arms like a pouting child. "Fine! I- I'm going to the pharmacy okay," he whispered the last part, not wanting everyone in the whole damn building to hear him. Lily's expression immediately went sympathetic and Raphael wanted to scream. He didn't want anyone's sympathy. He didn't want the whole 'oh poor you, you're a helpless little omega' act. But it never mattered what he wanted. 

"Which one?" 

"Baker's."

 "And you're walking?" Her eyes were wide, and her jaw dropped. Raphael fought the urge to shrink under her gaze. Lily always had a way of making him feel like he was a small child getting reprimanded. He told her as such. 

"Well I wouldn't have to reprimand you if you weren't so stupid!" She half yelled. 

"I think that's my line," Raphael tried to joke, but it went right over her head as she continued. 

"Baker's is a thirty minute walk, Raphael," she said with a huff. 

"Well it's twenty if you walk fast enough," he countered. 

"You and your damn pride," she muttered. "Hang on and let me get my shoes." Before Raphael could respond, she turned back into her apartment, shutting the door quietly behind her. He thought about turning and walking. He would have to lightly jog if he wanted to make it there in time. Once again, before he could act on any of his thoughts, Lily out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Maia isn't going to like this," Raphael commented as they walked down to ~~~~~~~~Lily's (Maia's). Maia didn't like anything that had to do with Raphael. She didn't like that she couldn't get his scent, that Raphael hid it.

_"If Raphael doesn't want anyone to know what his status is then that's his choice, Maia."_

_"I understand that dear, but it makes me uncomfortable. I don't trust him."_

_"Well I do and that's not going to change."_

Raphael has heard this fight many times over the two years he has lived at the Dumont Apartment Complex. He knew Maia didn't like him, but then again, he was Lily's friend first, which he was forever grateful for. She was one of the few people that knew he was an Omega. 

"Maia doesn't like anything that's involved with you," Lily snorted as she unlocked the old grey Sonata. Raphael felt a pang of guilt that he was the cause of their arguments. Lily looked over at him and scoffed.   


"I know what you're thinking and stop it. Just because Maia obviously doesn't like you, doesn't mean that we aren't happy. Besides, we only fight about it like twice a month," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. It did nothing to lessen the guilt that was pooling into his stomach, but Raphael still gave her a tense smile. He settled into his seat, tapping his fingers against his thigh as the car sputtered a few times before roaring to life. It was 7:48, and Raphael had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.   


✟✟✟  


Waiting in line was always the worst in Raphael's opinion. He always tried to get there early to avoid the constant long line of Omega's wanting the same thing as Raphael: temporary freedom from the limits that their status put on them. Being an Omega wasn't easy, but being an Omega without an Alpha was even harder. Trying to live your life the way you want is damn near impossible. Raphael can't even count on hand how many times people have turned him down for jobs because of his status. It was irritating and stupid how narrow-minded people still were. But Raphael knew that bitching and moaning about it wouldn't solve problems, only create them. 

So naturally, Raphael kept his head down as he walked up a few steps in line. There were only three people in front of him, which was good, great even. The quicker he was back to his apartment, the better. Raphael wanted to cry with relief when it was finally his turn to step up to the window. The lady at the desk gave a dazzling fake smile.   


"Good morning, Sir! How may I help you today?" Her smile never left her face. She was young, in her late twenties if Raphael had to guess. She was pretty and unsurprisingly a Beta. Most of the Medical field was made up of Betas, seeing as they didn't have a scent the what Alphas and Omegas do, with occasional Alphas and rarely any Omegas. Finding an Omega in any sort of medical field was like accidentally finding buried treasure while snorkeling; damn near impossible.   


"Fine. Thank you," he responded gruffly. He wasn't here for small talk. "I need one pack of suppressants and one pack of blockers." Raphael was really thankful he didn't need to specify which ones he needed, considering Baker's Pharmacy only carries one kind.   


"Sure thing, hon! Hang on one moment while I go get those for you," She said, way too enthusiastically for 8:00 in the morning. Raphael had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Morning people particularly grated his nerves. How can someone be so happy in the morning? It made no sense to him whatsoever.   


The pharmacist came back with his blessed packs a few minutes later and immediately began to ring them up.   


"Alrighty, you're total is going to come out to $150.00. would you like your re-"   


I'm sorry what?" Raphael interrupted. Was he hearing this right? 150? For blockers and suppressants? He only had a hundred dollar bill. The pharmacist jerked her head up, looking at him with a confused expression on her face. 

"Sir is there a problem?" Her eyebrows pinched together as Raphael made an indignant sound in the back of his throat.    


"Yes there is a problem. How is the total 150 dollars? It was 50 three months ago. And the three months before that. And the three months before that. So I do believe that is indeed a problem," he finished with a huff. The pharmacist, Stacey, pursed her lips.   


"Well Sir, unfortunately you may not have been informed that the prices of scent blockers and suppressants was recently increased nationwide," she finished with a sad smile, one of which Raphael did not return. Instead, he glared.   


"So you mean to tell me that the prices have tripled in the span of three months! That is ridiculous!" Raphael could feel the fear starting to creep in, trying to settle itself in his chest. He focused on his anger instead, letting slowly take over, because it was better to feel strong and angry than weak and afraid.   


"I'm sorry, Sir. I truly am, but Valentine Morgenstern increased the prices. There is simply nothing I can do," she finished in a soothing tone. To her credit, she didn't look very pleased with the price increase.  _Must be one of the new age Betas that believe in equality,_ Raphael thought bitterly. Valentine Morgenstern. What a fucking joke. Raphael knew who he was. He owned about every single pharmacy around and made it his life goal to ruin the lives of Omegas everywhere (okay so maybe that was a bit dramatic, but it certainly felt that way at times).  


Raphael was caught between wanting to cry and wanting to throttle something. "Just-Just give me the suppressants," he mumbled miserably. He hated himself for how small he sounded, how weak he sounded. Stacy didn't say anything as she took the 100 from Raphael and handed him the suppressants. He took his change and walked away without a word.   


✟✟✟  


It wasn't until Raphael got home and popped a suppressant that he realized the reality of the situation. Everyone in the whole complex his going to know that he's an Omega. His stomach twisted, and he quickly made his way to the bathroom, throwing up the meager contents of his stomach. Raphael should have known this day was coming. The day when the pills stop working or become unavailable. But truth is, he wasn't. He was stuck living in his fantasy where he pretended to be the Alpha that he wasn't. He gagged again. 

_Dios mio pull yourself together Santiago._ He couldn't be this weak when someone approached him about it. He needed to act like it didn't faze him, like being an Omega didn't mean anything. Which in hindsight, it really was not the end of the world, but in Raphael's twisted mind, if you weren't an Alpha, then you were nothing. He closed his eyes and dared to take a breath through his nose. Sure enough, faint wisps of  _his scent_ where already beginning to permeate the air. Raphael bit back the whimper in his throat. He was going to have to make sure every single window and door was locked tonight. There were a lot of hungry Alphas in the Dumont. 

  


The last thing Raphael wanted to do was go to work at the small coffee shop, Aroma Coffeehouse, down the street. He didn't hate the job, albeit he didn't love it either. The job itself didn't pay well, just barely enough for Raphael to get by on rent. He supposed the people were okay. He liked the little old ladies that were always there at three o'clock for their muffins. They praised him like he was their own grandson. One even offered him candy one time. He liked being able to bake in the back and try new recipes. Raphael guessed he liked it well enough to find it enjoyable. 

Still, the thought of going, plastering a smile on his face, pretending that the world was full of sunshine and rainbows made him want to run back to the toilet. Murmuring one final Hail Mary, Raphael opened his door for the second time that morning, completely not ready to face the world in front of him.   


It was like deja vu honestly. Except this time, Raphael was fiddling with the keys to his apartment.   


"Hey there Raphael!" Raphael turned to the man behind him. It was Elliott, one of Raphael's more insufferable friends. Naturally, Raphael only grunted into response, turning back to the lock giving it a sharp twist and a jiggle to ensure it was locked. Thank fuck the coffeehouse  was only 10 minutes away.   


"Awe c'mon Raph! Don't be like that!" Elliott called out again, jogging up behind Raphael.   


"I'm not being like anything. And don't call me that," Raphael glared at the skinny black man before him. Elliott only laughed again.   


"Whatever, man. You off to work?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.   


"No. The pony convention is in town and I'm going to see it," Raphael deadpanned, muttering an  _idiota_ under his breath.   


Both of Elliot's eyebrows raised. He held up his hands in mock defense.   


"Alrighty then. I see someone shit in your cornflakes this fine morning." Raphael did not appreciate the teasing tone in his voice.   


"Fine morning? You look like you just woke up. And it's 11:30," he scoffed, jamming his hands into his coat pockets. The air was starting to get chilly, and Raphael cursed himself for not moving out of New York.   


"You wound me, Raph," Elliott rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute, did you eat today?"   


"Yes, Dad," Raphael lied. Truth is, Raphael couldn't stomach anything. Not after this morning's events.   


"Kinky. But seriously-" Elliott cut himself off, taking a whiff of the air. "Raphael-" he started.   


"Don't." Raphael gritted out. It was a warning. A warning that if Elliott said anything, Raphael might lose it.

Elliott shook his head. "Why do you smell like, ya know, _you_?" He emphasized, and yea, Raphael knew. But how do you tell someone that you smell like your usual self because you can't afford the scent blockers without sounding completely pathetic? Correct answer: you don't. 

Raphael shrugged, but didn't look at Elliott, who had now moved in front of him, blocking his escape. Not for the first time in his life, Raphael hated his smaller frame.

"Move." 

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you," Elliot said sharply, but Raphael could hear the worry in his voice. 

"I'm not dying or anything like that, don't be ridiculous," Raphael rolled his eyes, darting to the right in attempt to get around Elliott. Spoiler alert, it did not work. Raphael maybe be more built than he, but Elliott was longer and evidently quicker.   


"Okay great. Now that it's established that you will still be with us many more unfortunate years to come, why don't you tell me the real reason you smell like an Omega for the first time in two years since moving here?" Elliott sneered, clearly fed up with his deflection games. Raphael blinked. 

"I had no idea you could string together so many words into one sentence," he sneered right back. He would be damned if he let someone else walk all over him. 

"Goddamnit Raphael! Stop deflecting!" He hissed. Raphael sighed. He knew he lost this one. 

"I need to get to work," he tried weakly, but Elliott wasn't budging. He couldn't be terribly mad at Elliott for wanting to know about his health and well being, but it was annoying as hell. 

"Fine." He said through a clenched jaw, purposely avoiding Elliott's dark gaze. "They- ah- they upped the price of blockers and suppressants okay? I could only get one so I went with the suppressants." There. It was out, and Elliott's glare immediately softened. 

"Ah shit Raphael," he said softly. 

"Shut it. I don't want your pity," Raphael snapped. 

"You don't have it, asshole. I just want to make sure you're okay." Raphael signed again, feeling like there was a twenty-thousand ton weight on his shoulders. 

"Look. I'm fine okay? But seriously, I need to get to work." He pushed past Elliott, who let him go, not saying a word as he pasted. With his mood further soured, Raphael made his way to Aroma Coffeehouse to start his shift. Little did he know the ears that were listening behind closed doors, and the eyes that grew full of hateful, spiteful mischief waiting for a perfect opportunity to ruin him. 

✟✟✟

His shift went surprisingly well, all things considered. There was a big blow out sale on all items, which seemed really out of the ordinary to Raphael. Phil, the owner, never had huge sales, much less a huge sale on everything in the shop. Needless to say, the shop was packed, which should have worried Raphael with how every person in the whole room could now smell exactly what he was, but lucky for him, the aromas (haha puns) did a good enough job of masking his faint scent. He knew it wouldn't be long until not even all the different smells of coffee and pastries disguised his scent, but chose not to think about that. 

"Have any idea why Phil is having such a major blowout sale?" Mindy asked, looking up from her mop. Raphael just shrugged, glancing over at Vince to see if he had any clue. The Alpha just shook his head, but he was eying Raphael with a certain look that was making him slightly uncomfortable. Raphael realized with a sinking heart that the Coffeehouse was almost empty, which made sense considering it was nearly 7:30 and Aroma officially closed at nine.   


"Got no clue. But say, Raphael... You smell good... New cologne?" His pupils were dilated, making his eyes seem almost black.  _Oh God no. Not already._ _Please._  


Raphael forced out a laugh, but he was pretty sure he sounded more like he was choking. "Yep. New cologne is all." He prayed to God that Vince didn't press. Raphael knew he was almost in his thirties, and quite frankly was lot bigger than Raphael was.   


"Vince stop being a creep. You're weirding everyone out. Especially Raphael," Mindy snapped from her place. Raphael had never been more thankful for the fiery Omega in his life.   


Vince snapped his head back to the petite blond. "Well sorry darlin'. Just thought I smell some Omega is all," he drawled. Raphael suppressed a shudder. He was always wary around Vince. Raphael just thought he was being paranoid, but he was beginning to think the his intuition was right. He's have to agree with Mindy on this one. Vince was a creep.   


"You're just smelling me, darlin'" Mindy sassed back, returning to mopping the floor. Vince chuckled darkly. He was able to respond when Phil walked out from the back. He shot a disapproving look at Vince, obviously catching onto what happened.   


"Is everyone out?" He was referring to the customers. Raphael nodded. He had made a quick note when the last person in the shop packed up his laptop and scurried out.   


"Okay good." Phil ran a hand through his thin, graying hair. He walked over to the door and flipped the sign from Open to Closed. Raphael shot a confused look to Mindy, who looked just as confused. Aroma closed at 9 pm. It was 7:47.   


"Ah. wow. I don't even know how to start this. It wasn't easy with the first group, and I don't even like them as much," Phil chuckled, but there was a sad note to his voice. A familiar bad feeling returned to his gut. Raphael did not like where this was going.   


"You guys have been excellent employees these few years. I hardly got any complaints, well except on the days when Raphael decided he was gonna be a grumpy son-of-a-bitch." This time Mindy laughed and nudged him. It was obvious he was trying to lighten the somber mood that had settled over them.   


"But, the Aroma can't compete with the big coffee places anymore."  _No fucking way._ Raphael thought. He could feel his jaw drop, and his eyes widen. Mindy grabbed onto his arm, squeezing tightly.   


"I'm so sorry," Phil whispered. He had three envelopes in his hands. Their last paycheck. Raphael wanted to scream. It wasn't fair. Phil's coffee was way better and cheaper than all the Starbucks shit.   


"There has to be something we can do!" Mindy said suddenly. Her tearful eyes glistening with rage. But Phil shook his head.   


"We can't do anything. The shop got bought out by people with a lot more money than I have. I hear they're gonna turn the place into a pizza place."   


Mindy bristled beside him. "We already have enough damn pizza places around here!" She growled as she took her envelope. Raphael admired her strength and her ability to say whatever came to mind. Phil chuckled sadly again and pulled Mindy into a hug.   


"I know. But Mindy you're seventeen. You'll find a new job quickly," he tried to reassure. Mindy smiled ruefully.   


"Well Boss, I'm pretty sure you were the only man in Brooklyn that took pity of little Omega me." She smiled. Raphael couldn't help but agree with her. Not many people gave jobs to Omegas, and now that he had no way of hiding is scent, he was definitely not going to find a job.   


"I wish people would get their head out of their asses and realize that Omegas are not different than an Alpha or Beta," Phil growled. Mindy hummed in agreement.   


"Well what do you say, guys? Wanna help me shut down one last time?" Phil smiled tightly. Raphael felt a hysterical laugh bubble up inside of him, because no, he didn't want to shut down one last time. He wanted to continue working. He wanted the low pay and the old ladies that came at three and his games of finger football with Mindy when business got too slow. Suddenly the room was spinning. Raphael didn't know if it was from his lack of eating, or if it was from the shock of the whole fucking day getting to him.   


"Raphael are you okay? You look kinda pale," Vince spoke for the first time since Phil came in. Raphael nodded, far too quickly.   


"I'm fine."   


"I think you should sit down for a sec." That was Phil.   


"I told you, I'm fine."   


"Raph please-"   


"I said I'm fine okay!" He shouted. He was breathing hard, his composure completely breaking. The smell of distressed Omega filled the air, thick and pungent, and Raphael knew it wasn't from Mindy. The room went dead quiet. Too quiet.   


"Holy shit..." Mindy breathed. Vince's pupils dilated again, making his eyes almost black. Phil was staring at him was a peculiar look on his face. It was one that Raphael couldn't read, and that scared him. His hands were shaking, and Raphael didn't know if he could speak past the lump in his throat. 

"Mindy, you have a car right?" Phil asked, not taking his eyes off of Raphael for a second. 

"Yea, but what does-" 

"How about you go ahead and take Raphael home yea?" Phil nodded at her. She glanced from Raphael's stiff-as-a-board body to Phil's pseudo relaxed posture. It was only then she noticed that Phil had deliberately put himself between Raphael and Vince. She wasn't an idiot to know why. Raphael was basically fresh meat. 

"Yea sure. C'mon Raph." Mindy said just as calm, hoping not to spook Raphael. Raphael shook his head. 

"No I'm fine. I can help." He said. He knew what they were doing. It was exactly what he didn't want to happen. They thought he was too emotional to handle the job. They must think that he was getting to emotional to handle losing the Coffeehouse. 

"I know you can Raphael. But please. Honest. Mindy you go home too after you drop off Raphael. Vince and I will close down shop. Besides, I wasn't plannin' on movin' everything out tonight." Phil pressed, urgency beginning to seep into his tone. Mindy nodded, seemingly understanding more than Raphael did. She grabbed Raphael's arm. 

"Let's go Raph. Please." She whispered the last part, and Raphael looked into her crystal blue eyes that were pleading with him to listen. He huffed. 

"Fine. Let me grab my jacket." Mindy was hauling him out of Aroma before Raphael even had the chance to put it on.   


  


The car ride was mostly silent, save for the radio playing softly in the background. Mindy was biting her lip, casting glances over at Raphael everyone once in a awhile. Raphael kept his eyes trained on the road in front of them. Mindy's phone was spitting out directions every few seconds. It was barely a five minute drive, but Raphael felt as if Mindy was driving slowly on purpose.   


"So..." Mindy started.   


Raphael said nothing, only crossed his arms and sank lower in his seat.   


"I mean it's okay, ya know." Raphael glanced at her   


"Being an Omega." He huffed.   


"No, it isn't," he griped.   


"Sure it is. Besides, you're Raphael fucking Santiago! You don't let anyone walk all over you," She smiled. Raphael cocked his head thoughtfully.   


"Why did Phil make us leave?"   


"Well you were having a freak out, and- I think he did it to protect you from Vince." Her voice was fully of sincerity and fear. She was scared for him.   


"Why not you?" He finally looked over at her. She was gripping the wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white.   


"Well, for starters Vince prefers men, and I'm only seventeen. That's stat-rape," she shrugged, gnawing on her lip.   


"It would be rape anyway if he went after me." Raphael rolled his eyes. He was doing that a lot lately, he realized.   


"I know, jerk. But he would have gone after you anyway. Didn't you see the look on his face?" She said incredulously as they pulled up to the Dumont.   


"Nope. I was too busy having a freak out," he teased as he started to get out of the car. Mindy caught his arm.   


"Wait. Raph, I know you don't want to hear this, but be careful. Your scent is really strong now. Like really strong. Just- Just stay in tonight okay?" Raphael looked at the clock on her radio. It was 8:32.   


"Yea sure. Don't worry about me."   


"That's not reassuring in the slightest, Santiago," she teased, but Raphael could practically smell her fear. 

"I'll be fine. Promise. I'll see you around, Mindy. Do well in school. And go to church." He flashed her a smile. Mindy rolled her eyes, but her usual smile was still on her face.   


"Always with the orders from you. It's like you were born to give 'em." Raphael huffed a laugh, the first genuine on all day.   


"Bye Mindy."  


"Bye Raph."  


✟✟✟  


All Raphael wanted to do was flop face first onto his lumpy mattress and never get up. Until he had to go job hunting. Fuck. He made a mental note to hit Lightwood's gym tomorrow. He needed to punch something. Desperately. He walked up the stairs to his floor when he heard the crowd on arguing people. The closer Raphael got, the more he realized that the crowd was right outside his door.  _Well this can't be anything good._

"You can't do this Camille! Did you even give him any other sort of notice?" Lily was yelling. Raphael gulped. Camille owned the apartment complex. Meaning it was her call who stayed and who got kicked to the curb.   


"It's my building. If someone is behind on payments, then they don't stay. It's simple really," she said, flicking a piece of her long dark hair over her shoulder.  _Behind on payments? I don't think I've every missed a payment since I've been here you bitch._ Raphael thought, anger beginning to make its into his core.   


"Behind on payments my ass!" Elliott spoke up. "Raphael is the hardest working guy here, not to mention the most responsible. He wouldn't just not pay the rent. In fact, he would hold a meeting with you. Try to sort something out!"   


"Maybe you just don't know your precious little Latino as well as you thought you did," Camille sang. Elliott looked so scandalized that Raphael might have laughed if the situation were different.   


"That's bullshit. Why don't you tell us the real reason?" Lily sneered. Maia was gripped her bicep, but glaring daggers at Camille, which surprised him. He hadn't expected Maia to come to defend him.   


Camille rolled her eyes. "I don't have to do anything for the likes of you. But if you must know, I can't have an unclaimed Omega as one of my tenants. And before you even try, no, this is not against the law. At least not yet." She was smiling, but there was nothing warm about it. It was a smile that said,  _I am making you suffer, and I enjoy it._

He was seething. She was kicking him out for being an Omega. He knew Camille was a cold bitch, but this was a whole new level, even for her.   


"It might not be against the law, but it's making your moral compass point way south," Elliott snorted in disbelief.   


Camille shrugged. "Consider it protection. There is a particularly high number of Alphas in this building. I would never want poor Raphael to get hurt."   


Lily gave an almost hysterical laugh. "That's not even fucking close to the truth. Jesus Christ, you're just protecting yourself. Wouldn't want a rape case on your hands." Her words were sharp. Camille narrowed her eyes.   


"I would watch it, Chen. Unless you want a notice too." She took a deep breath. "Speaking of our Little Prince, there he is now." Raphael saw her eyes dilate the same way Vince's did.   


"I must say Raph, you do smell so pretty. Sharp like cinnamon, warm, like coffee, and something sweet," she said in a sultry tone."Though I just can't put my finger on it." Raphael wanted to gag. He had heard that tone many times before, but he never imagined being on the receiving end of it.   


"Stop fucking talking," he snapped, baring his teeth ever so slightly. It was a challenge. He sure fucking hoped she took it. He would love to bash her skull in until she no longer resembled a person.   


"Careful Little Prince. You look like you're about to fall over," she laughed, a little sadistically in Raphael's opinion. Though Raphael definitely felt like he was going to pass out, he still met her eyes in a silent challenge, daring her to try anything. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled into a snarl. Raphael's instincts were screaming at him to submit, but he still held her gaze waiting. Eventually after a few minutes of a power play, she huffed and stepped closer. 

"You got 30 days to get out, Santiago. If you're not gone by then, I go to the police." With that, she turned on her heel and left. Raphael let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. It was official. His whole world was beginning to crash around him, and he had no idea what to do about it. 

"Hey Raph-" Elliott started, but cut himself off, not seeming to know what to say. 

"I'm going to rip her fucking face off," Lily growled, shooting daggers at the place that Camille walked off too. 

Raphael shook his head. Digging for the key in his pocket. He jammed it in, turning it sharply and jiggling it before the lock gave. 

"I think I'm just going to bed," he said flatly. 

"Raphael-" 

"Really Lily, we can talk more about it the morning. I'm just... really fucking tired okay?" His voice held absolutely no emotion, but he still managed to give Lily a small, tired smile. Lily, God bless her, looked like she wanted to say something, but Maia tugged her arm lightly.   


"Lily, let Raphael rest. He's obviously had a really rough day. He needs some time to work through everything." Raphael gave her a small nod in thanks. Maia returned a small sympathetic smile, leading Lily away. Still, she wiggled out of Maia's grasp and marched over to Raphael, engulfing him in a large , tight hug. Lily was the only person that was allowed to do that, unless they wanted to be punched. Raphael never wanted to be touched, unless he invited it. But with Lily, he always made an exception. He hugged her back just as tight. She gave him one last suffering look before heading back with Maia. No words were spoken. They weren't needed. Elliott was still standing there with his hands in his pockets.   


"I'm not gonna hug you man, I swear," he said tightly. Raphael shallowed the lump in his throat.   


"Good. You're dreadlocks smell," Raphael joked, but his voiced sounded high, even to himself. Elliott gave a small chuckle.   


"Rude. But I'll let it slide," he teased, his tone going softer. He jerked his head towards Raphael's open door. "Go and get some sleep. Like you said, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Maybe we can even call Magnus, see what he has to say." Raphael nodded. He hadn't even thought about Magnus. Magnus would help... he hoped.   


"Right. Well Goodnight Elliott."   


"Goodnight Raph."   


"That's not my name."   


"Well technically-"   


"No, no technically. It is not my name!"   


"Fine. Goodnight  _Raphael_. Better?   


"Much." After a few moments he added a quiet, "Thank you."   


"Nothing to thank me for buddy." Raphael wrinkled his nose at the nickname. Elliott just laughed, walking away. Raphael in turn, slipped into his apartment and locked every single lock on the door.   


It wasn't until an hour later than the tears came. "Fuck." He choked out quietly as his silent sobs wracked his small frame. He hated crying more than anything in the world. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he cried. Furiously wiping at his tears, Raphael made up his mind. He needed to see the glittery idiot he called a friend. Magnus would say something so incredibly stupid that Raphael would feel somewhat better, he just knew it. Completely disregarding the time, Raphael threw on his shoes, forgoing the leather jacket as he quietly slipped out of the apartment that was only his for thirty more days.   


Magnus' apartment was roughly a thirty-five to forty minute walk in the opposite direction of Baker's. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans, his sweater doing nothing against the chilly fall air. Raphael knew he should've grabbed a jacket. He wondered if he could bride Magnus into making him a pot of tea when he got there. Why didn't he ever ask Magnus for a job? Surely he would find him one at the club. But then Raphael remembered the Pandemonium, the loud music, all the mixed smells, all the alpha assholes that somehow manage to find their way in. That's why Raphael never asked for a job. Besides, clubs weren't really his scene.   


*** "Hey there pretty baby," a voice drawled from the alleyway, startling Raphael from his thoughts. He cursed himself for not paying more attention. Usually he was much better about being aware of his surroundings. Then again, today decided to throw normalcy out the window.   


"What's wrong pretty boy? You smell stressed," a second male voice spoke, his breath fanned the back of Raphael's neck. Raphael jumped away, his heart beating wildly in his chest.  _When the fuck did he get so close?_  


"Aw don't be like that baby boy. I know somethin' that'll make ya feel real good," his voice dropped a whole octave, and Raphael figured that was supposed to be sexier, if he were into that kind of thing. 

Raphael back away from the two men. "If you two are bored, why don't you just fuck each other and leave me alone," Raphael said, looking directly at them. Both men looked surprised, before their faces morphed into something more predatory. Raphael immediately gulped, taking more steps back.   


"Wow. Did ya hear that Mark? Little Baby has a mouth on him," the taller of the two said. The other, Mark, just laughed.   


"That's alright. I like it when Omegas get feisty, adds to the sex appeal if you ask me."   


"Well it's sure a good thing that no one did," Raphael mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. Mark simply laughed again, but tall, dark, and ugly didn't find Raphael's snark nearly as amusing.   


"How about I just fuck him so hard, he can't talk?" He sneered, and Raphael felt the color drain from his face. Fear was starting to course threw his body.   


"Awe hell Dom. Get's me hard just thinkin' bout it." Mark hummed. Before Raphael could make a move, Mark grabbed him. So Raphael did the most logically thing he could think of at the moment. He brought his knee up at hard as he could into Mark's sensitive zone, and made a run for it. Mark yelped and let go of Raphael, but as soon as Raphael began to run, Mark reached out and snagged him by the leg.  _The fuck?_

"What do you think we are, Sugar? Amateurs? Feel that." He brought Raphael's hand up to his crotch. Raphael fought the urge to gag. "See there Baby? It's a cup to protect the jewels from pretty little things like you that think they can get away. Course it still hurt like a bitch, but not nearly as bad as it would." Mark smiled. It reminded Raphael of a shark. That's all these men were. They were the sharks, and Raphael was their new prey.   


Mark hauled Raphael up in his arms and dragged him into the alleyway.   


"Stop struggling so much dammit!" Mark grunted. Raphael only struggled more. Mark was sitting on his legs and had one huge hand pinning both of Raphael's wrists above his head. Then he pulled the knife out.   


"You so much as scream, I slit your throat," he said tenderly. Raphael didn't  know what was scarier, his tone, or the old, dried blood on the knife.   


"You just stay nice and quiet and let us make you feel good, Sweetheart." He dragged the blunt side of the blade down Raphael's face gingerly.   


"You could st-stop with the pets names," Raphael gritted out as he tried to move. Mark laughed.   


"Where's the fun in that, Baby Boy." Raphael cringed. He hated that name the most. How demeaning...   


"Jesus Mark, is he ready yet?" Dom whispered.   


"Oh he's perfect," Mark purred, bringing the blade down the side of his face again. Raphael didn't know what to do. He was stuck. His head was spinning again, and unnatural black spots were dancing in his vision. He hoped he would pass out for at least a little bit of it. The more he thought about, the more his head swam. He didn't even register Dom going for his belt buckle, until he felt thumbs circling his hips.  _NO!_  


Raphael began struggling again.   


"No!" He gasped. "No stop. I don't want it!"   


"What did I say about struggling?" Mark growled, the knife pressed firmly against his throat. Raphael made a noncommittal noise.  


"You didn't say anything about struggling. You only said something about screaming."   


"You little shit," Dom growled, getting his belt buckle free. He began to unbutton Raphael's pants and pull down the zipper. Raphael whimpered softly.  _Please pass out. Please pass out._ He knew it was weak. He knew he should be fighting more, but he didn't have the strength. He bit his lip to stop the tears from falling as Dom began to reach into his open pants.   


"Not so fucking talkative now are ya?" He sneered, his breath fanning Raphael's face. He buried his face in Raphael's neck. "Smell so good. Like spices and something sweet. So good. You feel that Pretty Baby?" He was pressing his erection into Raphael's thigh.   


"That's all for you baby." His breath tickled Raphael's ear as his hand teased the waistband of his underwear. Raphael squeezed his eyes shut, a tear slipping out of the corner of his eye, for he knew what was coming next. And he knew it was going to hurt. His mind flashed back to five, almost six, years ago when Magnus found him a short few days after he presented. _No, no, no. Can't think of that._

***At this point Raphael was so close to passing out. His vision was almost completely black, his head spinning so fast, like on one of those carnival rides, his blood was pounding in his ears. He was so close to losing consciousness when a new voice pulled him from the ledge.   


"What in the ever loving fuck are you doing?"   


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the ever loving fuck are you doing?" 
> 
> What the ever loving fuck was he doing? If there was one thing about Simon that everyone knew, even without fully knowing him, was that he was not a fighter. Fists and blood were Jace's cup of tea, not his. He would much rather try to ramble his way out of a situation as opposed to his fists. On another note, Simon was halfway pleased with out steady and strong his voice sounded. He sounded like an Alpha, even if he didn't fully look like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was supposed to get this up yesterday, before I left for a road trip, but alas I am lazy. Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy even though it's kind of short and sucky.... all mistakes are mine and there's going to be a lot, but wanted to get something up! Enjoy!

"Oh fuck me!" Simon hissed as the rain began to pelt down. It started off as a drizzle, but gradually, as he kept walking, the drizzle became a downpour. He began to quicken his pace, hunching his shoulders to fend off the rain. It didn't help that the night was a particularly cold one for October. Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, Simon cursed him  _again_ for not listening to Lacey. 

_Si, I don't think you should go to Clary's tonight._

_Look Lace, just because you don't like them, doesn't mean-_

_This isn't about liking them or disliking them, jackass. We're supposed to get some heavy rain tonight._

_Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine._

_Well_ then. _Don't you dare call me crying because you wanna get picked up._

Of course as soon as the rain started, Simon called her. She picked up the phone, laughed, and hung up on him in a matter of three seconds. He tried calling her again, but she didn't even bother to answer the phone. Jerk. Simon knew her reasons. It was a politer way of saying  _I told you so._ It's not like any of his friends would give him a ride anyway. Jace was drunk, drinking away his broken heart or something like that. Alec was too busy making out with Magnus (Simon secretly envied their relationship). Who the hell knows what Clary and Isabelle were doing. So Simon left. Which was a bad idea. He definitely should have stayed the night, just put in his headphones and drowned out the sound of people fucking,  ~~and Jace sobbing into his bottle,~~ around him. He huffed and tried to pull his jacket higher on his neck, not that it helped any. Simon felt the equivalent to a wet kitten. Cute and irritated. 

Walking with a little more stomp in his step, he made his way toward his apartment building. He thanked his lucky stars as he passed Magnus' building. That meant he was only about seven minutes away. Not that he had counted how long it took him to get from each other's buildings. Nope. He was walking past the dark alleyway that always made him unconsciously walk a little faster when he heard the plea. 

"No! No stop! I don't want it!" 

"What did I tell you about struggling?" 

Simon let him poor eyes adjust to the dark, and in the rainy haze, he could make out two men, one of which had a knife. Simon stood dumbfounded. The men looked far too old and gruff for the delicate voice that said the plea. Simon could tell that the two men were Alphas. Hell, he wouldn't even need to smell them to know that. They had the  _Alpha Look._ Tall, way too beefy, low gruff voices, the whole package. A package that Simon only half possessed, quarter possessed if he's being honest with himself. He had the height, and that was about it. Though, having gone to the gym with Jace for the past couple months, Simon had noticed that his muscles were way more defined and he actually had a six pack. Who'd have thunk it? Certainly not Simon that's for sure. Nevertheless, he stepp further into the hauntingly dark alley to get a closer look at whatever it was that was going on.  

Simon, for as smart as he is, has been known for being somewhat dense at times, which is why it took him a few minutes of  ~~gawking~~ curious gazing to figure out that they weren't attacking each other, but rather some guy underneath them. Then it took a few more moments to figure out that they weren't attacking the way Simon had originally thought. 

 _Holy fuck! They're gonna rape this guy!_ Was Simon's first thought.  _Thank you Captain Obvious. Of course that's what they were trying to do. Goddammit Simon._ He chastised himself. Acting purely on instinct, Simon opened his mouth. 

"What the ever loving fuck are you doing?" What the ever loving fuck was  _he_ doing? If there was one thing about Simon that everyone knew, even without fully knowing him, was that he was not a fighter. Fists and blood were Jace's cup of tea, not his. He would much rather try to ramble his way out of a situation as opposed to his fists. On another note, Simon was halfway pleased with out steady and strong his voice sounded. He  _sounded_ like an Alpha, even if he didn't fully look like one. The man with the knife turned to look at him. Simon blanched when he saw the man's hard on straining against his jeans. 

"You're gonna have to wait your turn if you want a piece," he snarled. Simon could smell their arousal, combined with whiskey and smoke. Simon breathed through his mouth, but the air was so thick with the scents, Simon could practically taste it mixed with the rain, which seemed to be pouring even harder now. He felt his hackles rise, and for some unknown reason, Simon felt the overwhelming urge to protect the man lying pliant under the two Alphas. 

"I don't want a piece of anything. I want you to get off of him," Simon spoke through clenched teeth, trying to keep his anger in check. Simon wasn't one for losing his cool. Normally, he liked to keep an aura of happiness around him. He didn't like being angr, mostly because his anger was explosive when something finally set him off. He thought back to the last time Jace pushed him over the edge. Simon couldn't even remember what the fight was about, but he snapped and punched Jace right in the face. Stupidly, Simon had thought that Jace would respect him, see him as an Alpha. He was wrong. Jace had laughed at him. That was the day Jace decided he was going to teach Simon how to throw a  _real_ punch. What a jerk. Simon was quickly snapped from his thoughts when he heard a half-manic laugh from the other man, who was near completely laying on the man below him. 

"I don't understand what you're getting so peeved about, kid. There's plenty of bitch to go around," he sneered, barring his teeth to the man's exposed throat. It was like a switch had been flipped. The man's scent began to seep through the other two Alphas, clouding the air with the sweetest smell Simon has ever smelt in his whole life.  _Omega._ Simon had to bite back the moan that threaten to escape past his lips. He was ashamed to admit that his dick twitched in interest. The other two Alphas. 

"Oh we know, boy. Smells almost as pretty as he looks. Ain't that right, Baby Boy." He stroked his face with his index finger. Simon watched as the man- boy really- flinched from the touch, and his anger swelled again, settling hot in his chest. Taking a breath to get himself under control, Simon spoke again, this time, fully letting his instinct take over.

"I think you should really get off him," Simon's voice became dangerously low. If he weren't So keyed up on the adrenaline and Alphas hormones surging through his body, he might have been somewhat impressed with himself.

"Or what? You gonna tell on us?" The knife guy asked again. 

Simon laughed, but it wasn't one of any warmth or kindness. "Oh no. I'm going to do much worse. Let me spell it out for you. I'll beat you til you can't stand on your own and leave your sorry asses for someone else to deal with you," he hissed. 

"That a threat?" 

"It's a promise." 

The knife man finally stood, and Simon wasted no time. He used all the self-defense moves Jace taught him, throwing punches and elbows to the face. But that's not to say the other guy got in his hits. Blame it on the adrenaline, but Simon barely reacted. "Please, I've had bullies that hit harder than you do!" He taunted. Somewhere in the more rational part of his his mind, Simon knew he would be feeling it tomorrow. Hopefully Lacey would help him. 

Maybe. Probably not.  

Simon ducked as the man swung, catching his arm with his left and punching with his right. The force was enough for Simon's knuckles to split. Though Simon knew it was probably the alcohol in the man's system that caused him to pass out, he was going to credit the knockout to his brute strength. For the first time in his life, Simon was actually thankful for all the times Lacey and Jace would drag him to the gym to workout. 

The man on top of the Omega finally looked up when he heard his friend crumble to the ground. He looked at the moaning mess on the ground, who cradling his face in his hands to Simon, whose hands were shaking slightly. Simon gazed right back, raising an eyebrow. He could tell the man was trying to figure how the hell some lanky kid could have beaten an Alpha twice his size. "How the hell-" 

"If I were you, I would take your friend and get out of here," Simon spoke slowly, trying to get his breathing under control. The Alpha nodded dumbly before stumbling to his feet. He picked his friend up, slinging an arm around his shoulders, his eye wide in bewilderment He looked back at Simon and open his mouth, but Simon snapped. 

"I said get out of here!" He shouted, louder than he should have for it being so late at night. Simon felt a surge of self-satisfaction as the man began to scramble toward the entrance of the alley way, virtually dragging his friend away. Simon watched as they turned left, and relief flooded through him. His apartment was to the right. He walked over to the entrance and watched until they were completely out of sight, before he went to the Omega. He was still lying where the men had left him when Simon approached. His eyes were open but glazed over. His mouth was slightly open, shaping words, but no noise was coming out of his throat. By the looks of it, Simon would say the guy was trying very hard not to pass out. Slowly, so to not spook the man before him, he crouched down beside him. Simon could have sworn his jaw hit the floor. The man was absolutely beautiful, by far the prettiest human being that Simon has ever seen in his life. His warm brown skin, his angelic face, those dark brown eyes, Simon was  _swooning._ He wanted so desperately to run his fingers through his curly mop of dark hair. Shaking his head to clear his rather disturbing thoughts, Simon looked back at the man with the purpose of making sure he was okay.  _Don't you dare look at his lips, Simon._ It was only then that Simon realized his eyes had fallen closed. Gently, he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey buddy. You with me?" The boy below him mumbled something that Simon couldn't understand, but it didn't sound like English. That was a relief. At least he was still awake. Simon waited a few moments, gnawing on his lip. As soft as he could, he gave the Omega's shoulder a shake. Like clockwork, the Omega's dark eyes snapped open, immediately finding Simon's. For a moment, they stared at each other, neither moving or seemingly breathing. As if Father Time snapped his fingers, the moment was over, and the Omega began to struggle against Simon's easy grip on his shoulder. Simon immediately released him, watching as he scrambled backwards until his back hit the concrete wall with a loud thud.

Simon lifted his hands with his palms facing the Omega. "Easy. Easy. You're going to hurt yourself." Simon began to take a step forward from his crouch position, but the Omega flinched back, managing to hit his head against the wall. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not going to hurt you I swear," Simon said quickly, trying to console the boy in front of him. His eyes were still glazed over, and fine tremors were coursing through his body. Simon was just beginning to realize how chilly the night air had gotten, and the rain was still heavy as it fell. He was impressed that the boy had managed to move himself at all. Simon moved so he was crouched in front of the Omega. His head was bowed, refusing to look at Simon. He reached his arm out to touch the Omega, but all he was met with was a swift kick to the stomach. "Oof."  _Well shit. That hurt._

The boy tried to get up, but as his stood, his legs wobbled, and he had to grab the wall for support. Slowly, the boy sank back down in defeat.  _"No me hagas daño, por favor,"_ he whispered so quietly Simon almost missed it. It was Spanish. Simon could guess that was what he was mumbling in earlier. Before Simon could respond, the boy slumped forward. Acting quickly, Simon grabbed him by the shoulders, moving slowly to cradle his face. The Omega was mumbling again in rapid Spanish that Simon's basic knowledge of the language did nothing for him. His eyes were half-lidded and his whole body was lax against Simon. Carefully taking the boy in his arms, he made the quick decision. He was going to take the Omega back to his apartment.

✡✡✡

"Can you stand on your own?" Simon asked loudly against the pouring rain. The Omega was looking at him, still shivering in his arms. Simon had opted for bridal style as he carried him, and as the Omega became for lucid, he was not very pleased with the situation. Or at least Simon assumed that was his displeased face. He hadn't said so in many words. He nodded slowly and shifted so he could be let down. He looked off toward the streets as Simon dug out his key to get into the building. As he turned, he saw the Omega swaying and immediately grabbed onto his arm. Simon didn't say anything as he lead him up the stairs to his apartment. To say he was nervous would be the understatement of the century. Simon was freaking the fuck out. He was letting some poor stranger caught in a bad circumstance into his apartment, and the Omega probably already hates him just because he's an Alpha. The thought of the Omega hating made his stomach clench uncomfortably for some reason. As they reached his place, apartment 306, Simon hastily opened his door and allowed the Omega inside. 

"I'm just going to grab you a couple towels okay?" He saw the Omega nod once, and he went to retrieve the towels from his bathroom. Simon half expected the Omega to be gone when he got back, but surprisingly, he was still there, and still sopping wet. Simon carefully draped a towel around his shoulders, and he could fell the tremors wracking through his smaller body. He was close enough to hear the Omega's teeth chattering. He was freezing. 

"Um okay look. I know this is awkward, but I could wash and dry your clothes, and you could borrow some of mine, if you want. I dunno. You don't know me and I get that this is a weird situation, but your obviously freezing-" The omega wrapped the towel tighter around himself. "And I really do just want to help you. You can even take a shower to warm up if you need to. I also don't really want to you get hypothermia or pneumonia or some shit like that. Oh and I'm Simon by the way," He finished, sticking out his hand. The Omega looked at it like it was some alien creature and then looked at Simon with a raised eyebrow.

"Um. Okay then. So shower?" He seemed to be waring with himself, whether or not to except Simon's offer. "I'm not like going to shower with you if that's what you're worried about. I-I won't even be in the room that the bathroom is connect to. I'll be in the kitchen, which is as far away from the room as you can get. Which now that I think about it, isn't very far considering this apartment is kind of small. Tell you what, I'll go over to a friend's down the hall-" The Omega grabbed Simon's arm, stopping him mid- ramble. "Uh. Sorry. I ramble. A lot." The Omega rolled his eyes as if to say  _obviously._ He jerked his head toward the apartment. Simon took that as a sign that he wanted a shower. He lead him to his room and to the the bathroom. 

"Alright. So you just throw your wet clothes out here when your done with them. I'll get them started in the wash, okay? Oh! And I'll have extra clothes out here for you when your done. Um. Have a good shower, I guess?" Simon left him in the bathroom with his cheeks flaming. He quickly pulled out an old Star Wars sweatshirt that was a little too small for him, but given the boys smaller frame, Simon thought it would fit okay. He also managed to dig out a small pair of sweatpants that were definitely too small for him.  _Damn, I need to throw this shit out._ He thought as he laid out the clothes. He even pulled out a clean pair of boxer briefs just in case. Simon had no idea if he would take them, but at least they were out. Moments later, the Omega flung out his wet clothes. Simon bent to pick them up and walked out to the washer and dryer. He threw the clothes in and immediately pulled out his phone to call Lacey, his neighbor that lived down the hall. The phone rang three times before she finally picked up. 

"Hello?" Her voice was muffled with sleep. Simon just realized that it was almost midnight. Shit. 

"Lacey! Hey I need your help!" He tried to keep the urgency out of his voice. 

"Simon," she groaned. "I already told you, I'm not going to come pick you up. Call an uber or something." She was about to hang up. 

"No Lace! Please don't hang up. I got home, and I- uh- brought someone with me," he finished lamely. She snorted. 

"Well then enjoy your one night stand. You can tell me about it tomorrow morning over coffee. Did you go clubbing instead or something?" 

"What? No! No, I- well, Shit Lace can you just come down here? It's not a one night stand. It's- It's an Omega." 

"An Omega? Simon what did I tell you! You need to live on a Beta only plan! Omegas get messy. In every single way," she snickered at the end. Simon groaned. 

"Jesus Lacey no! It's not like that. I swear. He-" 

"It's a he! Expanding your horizons after Izzy I see," she sounded smug. 

"I've been with guys before, Lace. You know that. Remember George?" 

"Oh yea. The one your friends chased away? 

"They didn't-" 

"Oh but they did." 

"Whatever. Can you please just come over here? I think he'd be more comfortable around a Beta," Simon knew he sounded whiny, but he was a little desperate at this point. Lacey was quiet for a second. 

"Okay, but you got some explainin' to do." 

"You're the best!" Simon hung up the phone and waited for her to show up. 

✝✝✝

Lacey's face turned from one of incredulity to one of actual concern. 

"Christ Simon. Are you okay?" She looked at his face, which by the quick glance in the mirror, it was already bruising. 

"What? Yea, I'm good," he grinned. "You should have seen the other guy." 

"That's what everyone who gets their ass kicked says," she rolled her eyes with a huff. She went over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of peas, holding it out to Simon. 

"But I didn't get my ass kicked, and since when do I own a bag of frozen peas?" He asked her. 

"I bought them for you when you started working out with Jace and me. Exercise is only half of staying in shape Simon," she said pointedly. Simon furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the bag in his hands. 

"But I hate peas," he complained. 

"I don't care. Them on your face. You need to get the swelling down," she ordered. Simon obeyed without comment. 

"So what's this guy's name?" She asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Erm. Well it's-" 

"You have no idea what this guy's name is do you?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed. 

"Well, I told him my name, and he kind of just looked at me like I had grown two heads," he clarified. Lacey hummed, nodding.

"Makes sense that he wouldn't give up his name. You sent him off to shower?" She guessed. Simon nodded.

"Yea I figured he wouldn't want the smell of two horny Alphas all over him," he shrugged.

"Should he be coming out soon?" She queried.

"Well that depends on how much hot water he plans on using," Simon quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering why the hell she wanted to know when the mystery Omega was going to come out of the shower. 

Lacey made another humming noise. "So we can totally talk about him for a little while?"

"Well he just got in the shower, like five minutes before you showed up." Simon shrugged.

"Excellent! You can start by telling me what the fuck happened," her eyes narrowed into slits. Simon sighed. He should have expected this really. Lacey was like, a hovering mother. Always concerned. Always worrying about something or someone. Simon often joked with her about it, saying that she should have been a nurse. ( _That's real funny Simon, but I, quite frankly, love my photography job._ ) Simon knew that she was only doing it because she cared.

He remembered when he was first moving into the apartment with Clary three years ago. She had run off with Jace and left Simon to unload all they're stuff. ( _Si, I promise I'll be right back! Jace called and I-I just gotta go okay?_ ) So there he was, surrounded by boxes of clothes and paint and posters, wondering how in the hell he was going to cart all these boxes up three flights of stairs. Lacey had come bounding down the steps, whizzing past Simon and knocking the three boxes he had been balancing out of his hands, sending them flying down the steps. She had looked at him with wide eyes, before bursting out laughing. She apologized and helped him with all Clary's and his stuff. They had been good friends ever since. 

The problem is that he doesn't want to explain to the worry-wort that he found the Omega walking home in the rain because he wanted to ditch his other friends. She would only get smug about it and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Just- Don't say I told you so..." He trailed off as she raised her eyebrows. Simon sighed. "Well, I was walking in the rain."

By the time Simon was done explaining what happened, they had moved to the couch. She was sitting crossed-legged, facing Simon with her back against the armrest. She nodded along, throwing concerned glances towards Simon's door. It had been at least twenty minutes, and the Omega was still not out of the shower.

"Do you think he's alright?" The concern was so evident on her face. Simon looked in the direction of his room. 

"Honestly Lace, I don't know. I mean, the poor guy was almost raped by not one, but two Alphas. And there's something else," he bit his lip. He had noticed it before, when he was fighting those basturds off the Omega, but he brushed it to the back of his mind in light of getting said Omega to safety. 

"What? What do you mean there was something else?" Her brows were furrowed in confusion. 

"His smell." 

"What?" 

"HIs smell," Simon repeated. Lacey gave an irritated huff. 

"Yes, I heard you the first time, Simon. What about his smell," she rolled her eyes. 

"It was- it was strong," Simon stammered out. Lacey just rolled her eyes again. 

"So? Plenty of Omegas have strong scents. That doesn't mean anything." 

"No, no, you don't get it. It was unnaturally strong." Simon bit his lip again. "I think there's something wrong." 

Lacey sighed. She didn't know how to tell Simon that he can't obsess over it. This Omega had his own life. One that he needs to get back to. She opened her mouth to tell him as such, when a movement to her left caught her eye. It was, she assumed, the Omega. She smiled warmly at him. "Hello." 

Simon whipped around to see the figure behind him. He gave a startled yelp, despite Lacey actually talking to him. 

"Jesus Christ!" Simon shouted, clutching his chest. He could hear Lacey laughing at him, but his focus was solely on the Omega in front of him. The words he wanted to say where stuck in his throat as he took in the man. His hair was curling around his ears, and the Star Wars sweatshirt was at least a size too big for him, which was adorable in Simon's opinion. But most of all, Simon took in the way his shoulders were slumped slightly forward, and the sad look in his dark eyes. He wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and hold him until the pain in those gorgeous eyes faded. 

The Omega raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow towards Lacey, obviously confused at to who she was. Simon fought a smile. He was so expressive with just his eyebrows, it was almost funny. 

"This is Lacey. She lives a couple doors down in 308. Lacey this is-" he trailed off, allowing the Omega to fill the blank. He cocked his head to the side, as if deciding whether or not to actually speak. He opened his mouth and then shut it again, staying silent for a few moments, before opening his mouth again. 

"Marco." A deep, accented voice spoke so softly, Simon almost missed it. He smiled brightly. 

"Okay. Lacey, this is Marco." 

"Nice to meet you Marco," she said politely, and Marco nodded in return. Everything was awkwardly quiet until Simon couldn't handle it. 

"Alright, well I don't know about you people, but I am tired as hell." He stood up, his back popping in the process. Simon's heart lurched when he saw the Omega flinch back slightly. 

"I have a spare room that you can use, Marco. Lace, you good on the couch? Or do you want my bed?" 

"The couch is good for me. Thanks Simon. Goodnight Marco." She smiled warmly at him again. Simon watched in amazement as Marco returned the smile. It was small, but there. 

Simon led Marco to Clary's old room. He had to fight the urge to grab his hand as they walked. He could still smell the fear on the Omega and desperately wished that he could do something to lessen his fear. But Simon knew that the smell of Alpha alone was enough to freak the poor guy out. 

"Ah well, here it is. Goodnight Marco." He smiled as he scratched the back of his neck in nervous habit. Unlike he did  with Lacey, Marco did not return the smile. If anything, his eyes narrowed a little further. "Right. Um. I'm just gonna go, yea. Okay, bye." Simon turned on his heel, trying to get away before he embarrassed himself further. Quietly though, as he made his hasty escape, he heard a quiet, "Thank you Simon." His heart fluttered, and Simon needed to get as far from Marco as possible before his  _happy Alpha_ scent became noticeable. 

Lacey was waiting for him when he got back to the living room. She sniffed the air and widened her eyes. "Simon..." There was a warning in her tone. 

"I know, I know! He just- he thanked me." He tried to explain, but failed miserably. She was looking at him with the biggest incredulous look ever. 

"So he says thank you and you come back smelling like you just won the Noble Peace Prize? Are you kidding me, Simon?" She whisper-yelled at him. He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Don't give that look." 

"I will for sure give you this look. Shit Simon. You know this guy will be gone tomorrow. You'll probably never see him again. Hell, you don't even know his real name!" She finished with a huff, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"What do you mean I don't know his name? It's Marco!" He whispered back, confused. Lacey was there when he said his name. 

"For fuck's sake Simon," she hissed. "He gave a fake name." Simon gaped. 

"How-how do you- how in the hell-" 

She shook her head. "Oh Simon, as to how you made it this far in the world is a forever mystery." Her voice had gone soft, and her eyes were full of sympathy. He groaned and put his head on her shoulder, drawing a laugh out of her. 

"Come on Si. Let's go put his clothes in the dryer yea? There bound to be done by now." Simon nodded, his stupid heart aching at the thought of never seeing the Omega again. He was quite sure what was wrong with him. He had encountered plenty of Omegas before. Hell, he even went to work with some. Yet why did this one, one he didn't even know the real first name of, make his chest tight with longing. He shook his head and followed Lacey to the washer and dryer. He put the clothes in  the dryer and bid Lacey a goodnight. She gave him one last smile and promised coffee tomorrow. 

Simon fell into a restless sleep that night. His dreams shifting from Clary to the two Alphas to the Omega. Specifically, his plump lips, his curly hair, the way the sweatshirt swallowed him, making him seem even smaller, or  even to the way he felt in Simon's arms. 

He was  _so_ fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to the conclusion that I've combined show Raphael and book Raphael and I don't think I can do that, but hey, since when do I ever follow the rules? Again hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Let me know what you think in the comments! Your comments keep this story alive and fun to write!
> 
> What the translation should be, but Google might fail me... No me hagas daño, por favor = please don't hurt me. (That's what it should be...)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, yesterday was a pretty-“ 
> 
> “Magnus? What are ya doin’ up so early,” a slurring voice interrupted. The scent of Alpha filled the room, and the words died in Raphael’s throat. He knew, rationally, that Alec wouldn’t hurt him. But that didn’t stop the irrational part of his brain, or- for lack of a better term- his emotions from overriding the logical side of his brain and causing a system shut down. Fear, raw and unyielding fear filled him to the core, rooting him in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so super late, and I am so sorry for that. I was supposed to have this out weeks ago, but that didn't happen. Sorry again. This chapter took me forever to write. I kept deleting and rewriting and deleting and rewriting. It was a struggle. Writing is hard. That is fact. There are some warning that apply there so WARNING!!!! (just to catch your attention. I don't want anyone to ignore this and hurt themselves because of what I wrote) There are a ton of mentions of panic and panic attacks (I think I went a little overboard... oops) (Also note that I am not glorifying panic attacks. I have them too) In the beginning there is a scene that involves being chained to a bed (Not as kinky as it sounds I swear) and more panicking and drug use (but that's more implied than anything) JUST A WARNING! I want everyone to stay safe while reading this story. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the third installment of Cherry Wine! 
> 
> One more thing because I'm stupid and forgot to mention it. I updated chapter two because I didn't like how I ended it. It's really just the ending that is changed, but you might want to check it out. Thank again! 
> 
> -DTW

_He couldn't move. That was his first thought. He couldn't move. His arms were aching from their chained position above his head, and his legs were splayed out wide with thick chains on his ankles. The air was musty and damp. He shivered, whether it was from the cold chains, or the cold air, Raphael did not know. What it did know, was that he was stark naked, and evidently chained to a bed, judging by the lumpy fabric under his back. He tried to wiggle his arms and legs, testing the strength of the chains. They rattled loudly against the bed frame, making Raphael wince at the noise._

_After a few minutes of struggling, he gave up. It was no use, the chains weren't going anywhere and neither was he. Raphael closed his eyes and tried to remember how he ended up chained naked to a bed, but everything was fuzzy. His head felt as if it where full of cotton. He tried the chains again out of frustration and humiliation. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mama and his brothers and hell, even his shithead of a father. He wanted his friends and his grouchy neighbor that always yelled at him for 'being up to no good'. He wanted the paper boy missing his front step and throwing the paper in the bushes. He wanted Miss Charlotte's cookies, and Mr. Smithe's weird obsession with the Times magazine. He wanted-_

_The door to his prison opened, and the distinct smell of Alpha filled the room. Raphael had to bite back a whimper, which was strange. Why did he have the urge to submit? Unless..._

_"Ah, I see you are finally awake," the Alpha smirked. "I'm afraid I might have gone a little overboard on the drugs. I apologize."_

_Gone overboard on the drugs? What the fuck?_

_"I just had to make sure you wouldn't wake up, you see. That would have been a mess." Raphael was staring at the man like he had just told him that fire-breathing dragons were real._

_"Who- Who are you?" He tried to say with as much conviction as he could muster, despite his voice cracking. He would blame it on lack of use and his mouth being dry. Not because he was scared. Raphael Santiago doesn't get scared. At least that's what the kids on the street say._

_"I'm not so sure that's relevant right now," he said easily, stepping up close to Raphael and dragging his fingers up Raphael's torso. It was then that he became painfully aware of the situation he was in. "So pretty," he murmured under his breath, just barely loud enough for Raphael to hear. He tried to squirm away, but the Alpha placed both hands on his arms._

_"Ah, Ah, Ah. Just where do you think you're going?" Raphael was beginning to smell his arousal permeate the musty air. It settled over like a thick fog, and Raphael was choking on it._

_"What the hell do you want from me?" Raphael bit out, daring to look the Alpha in the eye. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Raphael's stomach clench tightly. The Alpha gripped his forearms tighter._

_"Believe me or not, I am just trying to help you. It's not ever day that an Omega about to present has someone to help them out, so I suggest being respectful, Little One," he sneered right in Raphael's face._

_"Wha-? Omega? I-I'm not- I haven't-"_

_"I know you haven't presented yet. I could smell your pre-heat. It's subtle, but it is definitely there. You, my pretty one, are about to go into heat. I would say in about a day or two."_

_Raphael's heart stopped. There was no way that he was about to go into heat. He wasn't an Omega. He couldn't be. He was supposed to be an Alpha. That's what everyone told him. How could- No. This Alpha was lying. He had to be. There was no way-_

_Panic was beginning to take over. The steel mask everyone assumed he always wore cracked. His breaths were starting to come in sharp pants. His vision was swimming and his head was spinning. He felt too hot and too cold at the same time. His body was starting to shake. Blood was rushing in his ears.  There was a sharp prick in his neck, and the whole world went dark once again._

 Raphael woke himself up with a sharp gasp, his body jack-knifing upwards, his arms flailing out. He tried to jump from the bed, but his legs tangled in the soft sheets, sending him crashing to the floor with a yelp. He hit the floor with a hard thud and groaned as pain shot through his head. He blinked away the remnants of the memory that was playing before him, not wanting to live through the rest of it again. He lay on the cold wood floors, trying to catch his breath, willing his lungs to work properly. He stared blankly at the white ceiling as his mind assaulted him with yesterday's events. The pharmacy, his job, Vince, Camille, the giant eviction notice on his door, the Alphas, the one Alpha, the Beta that showed up, all of it, running through his mind like a chicken with his head chopped off, each scene going in different directions, changing as quickly as they came. His head was pounding, and none of yesterday was making sense. The room was spinning, and for a moment, Raphael thought he was going to blackout again. 

Slowly, but surely, the room stopped spinning, the black dots dancing in his vision dissipated, and his breathing evened out to long, deep breaths. It was then that Raphael realized that he was still on the floor with his legs twisted in a tornado of blankets. He languidly untangled himself from the blankets tight hold, his limbs feeling sore and sluggish as he moved. Eventually, he managed to get himself standing, surveying the room around him. It was not his room that much was for sure. His room was a dark navy color. This room was a peachy-pink. 

Definitely not his color. 

There were paintings on the walls, which upon closer inspection, were signed C.F. Raphael had a secret passion for art, and the initials C.F. were unknown to him, leading him to guess that this artist was not well known. Possibly a friend of the Alpha that lived here? The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. He pressed his fingers to his temples in attempt to alleviate the pain. Did he hit his head yesterday? He remembered the third Alpha, the one that saved him from his unfortunate predicament, reaching for him. He remembered scrambling back in a blind panic. He remembered- Oh. 

Guess I did hit my head, Raphael thought as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing when he felt a large, tender bump the size of an egg. Giving the lump a few more gentle strokes, he looked around the rest of the room. There was a full-length mirror in the corner, and Raphael caught his ghastly reflection. To sum it up, he looked like shit. His face was far too pale for someone of Latin descent. The dark circles and the worry lines around his eyes made him look years beyond his prime age of 21. Purple bruises littered around his neck in the shape of fingers, and Raphael didn’t have to lift his sleeve to know there were more bruises on his wrists. The most horrifying discovery, however, was the discovery of what he was wearing. The Star Wars sweatshirt fell past his knuckles, and dwarfed him. Raphael has always been shorter than most people. Omegas, well most Omegas (he has heard stories of Omegas being over 6 feet tall), were naturally smaller than Alphas and Betas. But Raphael never let his height deter him from anything. What he lacked in height, he made up in bulk. Lightwood Gym was a cheap membership, and everyone kept to himself or herself, for the most part. Therefore, he could go work out and do his own thing without anyone breathing down his neck. Though, he got that feeling that would change with his “new” status. 

He was so focused on studying himself (as pretentious as it sounds) in the mirror, being lost in his thoughts, that he almost missed the sound of someone shuffling outside his door. 

Almost. 

Raphael froze, every muscle in his body going taut and tense like he was preparing for battle, which in a way, he sort of was. He listened, barely breathing, not moving an inch from his place in front of the mirror, and waited for the footsteps to pad away. To his surprise, the footsteps went as quickly as they came. He let out a sigh of relief. No one was trying to get into the room. (He was not even sure if he locked the door last night.) He looked toward the plain, white door, the circular, brass handle catching the sunlight and gleaming brilliantly… right into his eyes. The door seemed to taunt him. Calling out to him as if to say, this is the only escape, and the Alpha is right outside. What are you going to do, Little Omega? 

Raphael remained as still as a statue until he was positive there was no one outside the door. You heard the footsteps walk away, Idiot, he chided himself. He knew he was being overly paranoid. He should get his clothes and head to Magnus’. Leave without disturbing the Alpha- Simon was his name, Raphael remembered. Nodding to no one but himself, Raphael studied the door. It seemed to be a million miles away, and the more he looked, the farther it got. Steeling himself, he made his shaky steps towards his escape. His legs still didn’t want to cooperate with him almost buckling twice as he made his way. He grasped the brass knob tightly, so tightly his knuckles on his right hand turned white. Panic was finding its way down to his core, causing his free hand to tremble. He took one deep breath and wrenched the door open, almost as if ripping off a Band-Aid, clean and quick. 

He was expecting a large, angry Alpha to be standing at his door. One that was waiting to haul him back into the peach room and do whatever what he willed. He was expecting musky, Alpha arousal and biting, foul words. Instead, he was met with a neat pile of clothes on the floor. His brows scrunched together in confusion. His boots, which Raphael didn’t even remember taking off were placed right next to the pile. On top of the pile was a post-it note. It read: 

Here are your clothes. Hope you are feeling better. Take care of yourself – Simon.

Raphael studied the note for a moment. His heart skipped a beat as he reread the note. Why would this Simon bother with a note? Why even bother with folding the clothes, or better yet, why bother bring them to him? It didn’t make sense. 

I really do just want to help you. Simon’s words from yesterday floated around in his head. Did Simon just want to help? Or was this a ploy? 

If he wanted to hurt me, then he would have already done so, right? He had plenty of opportunities, he reasoned. Raphael shook his head, telling himself that he was over-analyzing the situation. What he needed to focus on, was getting dressed and getting to Magnus’ apartment. 

He got dressed as quickly as he could, only pausing to catch a glimpse of his body in the mirror, marveling at how much weight he had lost, not that he needed to lose any weight. According to Magnus, he was too skinny. Raphael was beginning to wonder if that was why Elliot and Lily are always asking if he’s eaten. Turns out, he hasn’t been. 

Figuring he’ll deal with his little eating issue later, Raphael shimmied into his pants, looking at himself in bewilderment because holy shit his pants hardly fit anymore. They used to hug his legs quite nicely, he might add, but now? They hung loose at his hips. That was concerning. Maybe he could talk to Magnus about it. If he can convince Magnus to let him live off his couch for a few days (weeks) while he figures out where he’s going to live, he could probably convince Magnus to feed him too. Was that asking too much? 

Probably. Definitely.  

Getting the rest of his clothes on, Raphael made his way back to the door for the second time that morning. Without nearly as much trepidation as he had his first time at the door, Raphael opened the door and tiptoed out. He was still wary of the other two tenants that were occupying the apartment. He didn’t want to accidently wake them and have them come question him, asking if he was all right, if he wanted breakfast, or if he needed anything. He didn’t think he could handle two interrogations in one day. He was already dreading the one with Magnus. He just hoped that Magnus didn’t send him back to his own apartment where he would have to face Lily. The thought made him shudder. Now that would be a nightmare. 

He managed to find his way to the kitchen, where his boots were placed right next to the front door of the apartment. He started towards his boots, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of something clicking, like someone was tapping at the keys of a laptop. His chest constricted tightly, making it hard for him to breath. Raphael has always had an anxiety problem, even when he was young. No one would be able to tell by just looking at him. His anxiety was never severe enough to get medicated, though in the past couple of years, Raphael was beginning to question if he did need medication. 

The clicking stopped, and an eerie silence fell over the apartment. It was the kind of silence that made Raphael’s skin crawl. He wanted to break it, perhaps by clearing his throat, or coughing, anything to cause a ripple in the deafening silence. Raphael looked around the kitchen frantically, trying to find the source of the clicking keys. He heard someone get up from the couch, and Raphael was frozen in place. He could imagine what he looked like right then. His eyes were probably wide with fear, his mouth gaping open, and his posture stiff and tense. It could not be a good look. He thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest when bare feet padded into the kitchen. 

“Trying to make a quick escape?” An amused voice said to his left. He jerked his head up in the direction, from which the voice came. It was the girl Beta- Lana? No, Lacey- he had met yesterday. She had a small smile on her face, and her eyes held amusement. With her arms crossed over her chest, Lacey cocked her hip out slightly in a relaxed posture; much different from the I’m-going-to-pretend-to-be-a-rock-and-I-dare-you-to-move-me stance Raphael was sporting. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words to answer her with because well, he was trying to make a quick escape. Lacey’s smile widened a fraction as she watched him flounder. 

“I’m just teasing you. Is you’re head okay?” She asked, which startled him. How did she know that he hit his head yesterday? She must have seen the confusion on his face because she continued; “Simon told me that you hit your head yesterday.” 

Ah okay. 

Raphael nodded in response, not really trusting his voice. 

“You’re a man of many words, I see,” she huffed, but her voice was still kind, maybe even a little cautious. Raphael watched as she walked over to the freezer, pulling out a bag of peas. 

“Here,” she handed him the peas. “Put these wherever you hit your head.” 

He looked from the peas to her with a raised eyebrow. “To get the swelling down. Besides, it’s not like Simon will eat them. He hates peas,” she explained. Taking the peas, his mouth turned down a bit. He wasn’t particularly fond of peas either. He looked back at her, but she just nodded in encouragement. With a displeased sound, he slapped the peas to the back of his head harder than he should have. Raphael winced, and Lacey rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘What a child’, but he couldn’t be sure. 

An awkward silence fell over them. They were both staring at each other, and neither of them where moving. Raphael wanted to cower under her scrutinizing gaze. She appeared to be trying to figure something out, dig up a key to a riddle, which unnerved him.

Raphael looked from the door to Lacey, and she seemed to understand because she hummed. 

“Right. You do have somewhere to go?” It was a question. Um not really. But I’m really hoping one of my friends will take pity on me, Raphael wanted to say, but instead he nodded, willing his muscles to relax so he could move to get his shoes on. As soon as he straightened up, Lacey stuck her hand out. Unlike with Simon last night, Raphael didn’t even hesitate to grasp her hand. 

“Take care of yourself, Marco,” she said, echoing Simon’s note. “I don’t want Simon, or anyone for that matter, finding you in an alley again, capisce?” 

The corner of his mouth twitched. He didn’t want to get found in an alley again either. One time was enough to last him his whole life. So he nodded, silently promising to take better care of himself. Lacey flashed him a brilliant smile as she walked to the door. She opened the door for him uttering an “After you.” Just before Raphael walked across the threshold of Simon’s apartment, Raphael turned. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn’t know what to say. He was pretty sure he said thank you to Simon yesterday; not that it was some grand declaration, considering he was half delirious when he mumbled it to him. 

“He knows,” she smiled warmly, and damn if it didn’t remind him of his mother’s smile. His mama’s smile could soften even the hardest of hearts. He felt a pang of longing in his chest when he thought about his mother. He would do anything for her. He could catch the sun, moon, and all the stars if it pleased her and his little brothers. He could feel tears start to prickle his eyes as the thought about his family. He needed to get out and away before his tears betrayed his stoic expression.

“Gracias,” was all he said before turning back to the door and promptly walking out into the world once again. 

 

✝✝✝

Raphael realized halfway through his walk to Magnus’- surprisingly enough wasn’t far from Simon’s place. A ten-minute walk at best -that he had absolutely no idea how he was going to explain himself. _Hey Magnus. Funny story but yesterday I sort of got evicted out of my apartment. Then get this! I lost my only job that was barely keeping me afloat. Oh you’re wondering about the smell? Well see, Valentine, I’m the biggest douche ever, Morgenstern tripled the prices of the suppressants and the scent blockers. And to top everything off, I almost got sexually assaulted. So can I crash on your couch_? 

Yea right.  

Raphael groaned, raking a hand over his face. He was an idiot. Maybe he should go back to the Dumont and beg Camille for his apartment back. Maybe he could get better locks. It would be expensive, but if it meant he could keep his place, then he was game for anything. Dumbass. How the hell do you think you can pay for it? You are unemployed, he chastised himself. He’s done that twice in one morning. Goodness. Normally he’s chiding other people, not himself. It was only after he snapped himself from his thoughts that he realized he had been standing in front of Magnus’ apartment, Alchemy Village, for at least ten minutes. He felt his cheeks heat, despite the cool weather. He was suddenly really wishing he had thought to bring his jacket. Gathering his composure- calm and collected- Raphael walked buzzed to Magnus’ room. 

Last he had heard, Magnus was dating Alec Lightwood, the owner of the gym he goes to. If luck is on his side, which lately it has not been, then Alec won’t be there. Maybe they broke up? Raphael doubted it. Magnus had been disgustingly happy last he saw of him. 

“-ello?” A groggy voice came through the intercom, and Raphael was coming to the realization that it was early, earlier than he would have liked to be up at least. 

“Um. Hey Magnus. It’s Raphael.” He said awkwardly through the com. 

“Raphael? Ha. Yea okay. There’s no way Raphael would be up this early,” Magnus laughed humorlessly. 

“No, no, it’s really me. Wait how early is it?” He asked. It probably would have been smart to look at a clock before ducking out of Simon’s place. 

“You’re kidding me? Raphael if that’s really you I’m going to kill you. It’s 6:30.” Holy shit. Raphael hadn’t thought it was that early. 

“Er. I’m sorry Magnus, but can you buzz me in? It’s freezing out here,” he pleaded, though his pride wouldn’t call it a plea. Magnus deliberately sighed loudly through the com just to prove how irritated he was with the situation. Raphael didn’t blame him. He knew that he, himself, would have been down right murderous if the role were reversed. Nonetheless, despite any irritation, Magnus buzzed his friend through, and Raphael bounded up the steps to the fifth floor. 

He should have taken the elevator. He was astonishingly dizzy as head rushes bombarded him. He had to put a hand on the railing to keep himself from falling backward. Even when he let go of the rail, not quite getting his footing right, his legs buckled a little causing him to stumble forward. Raphael closes his eyes, sparing a moment to breathe, sucking in deep lungful of air through his nose and out his mouth. Only when he was sure that he wasn’t in danger of passing out, Raphael straightened and made his way to apartment 546.  

The door flung open before Raphael raised his hand to knock. 

“Goodness, it only took you twelve years to get here,” Magnus exclaimed the moment he opened his door. 

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration don’t you think?” Raphael said innocently, stepping into the apartment. Magnus narrowed his eyes. 

“No,” he pouted, crossing his arms. Raphael fought the urge to snicker, only allowing the corner of his mouth to twitch. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy your company, wait that’s a lie,” Magnus grinned wickedly. Raphael scowled and was about to retort, when Magnus continued. “But what are you doing here so early?” 

Raphael bit his lip, still not knowing really what to say. He should probably leave out the sexual assault and Simon thing. Magnus would want the two alphas brought to justice. He would want to go to the police, which considering Alec’s brother is a police officer, he wouldn’t have to inconvenience himself that much. Raphael didn’t want the police involved. They never help the Omegas anyway. Magus cleared his throat, waiting, rather impatiently, for Raphael’s answer. 

“Is Alec here?” Raphael asked, changing the subject quickly. 

“What?” Magnus’ brows furrowed. 

“Alec. He is still your boyfriend right? You two didn’t break up did you?” 

“Yes, Alec is still my boyfriend. Why do you care if he’s here or not? You’ve never had a problem with him before,” he accused. Raphael could see how this conversation could go south quickly. 

“Relax Bane. I find him just as insufferable as I did when you two first got together,” Raphael eased, commencing damage control. 

“That’s great, but that still doesn’t explain why you want to know if he’s here,” his eyes narrowed in a way that said ‘tread lightly if you want to keep your spleen’. Raphael gulped. 

“Well, I- you’re right. I was here super early. Perhaps he’s angry that you’re out of bed, sí? Vuelve a dormir. Hablaremos más tarde.” Raphael made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat and went to plop down on the coach. Only, Magnus had caught his arm before he could make his hasty escape. Magnus’ eyes tracked over his face. 

“You look like death run over,” Magnus declared bluntly. Raphael rolled his eyes. He felt like it too, but Magnus didn’t need to know that just yet. 

“Seriously Rapha. When was the last time you ate anything?” He inquired further. The grip on his arm tightened. 

“Uh,” he started smartly. “I think I had something yesterday.” It was a lie, and a bad one at that. Raphael knew Magnus saw right through his bullshit. He knew by the way the grip became impossibly tighter and by the way his eyes narrowed into slits. 

“You think? What do you mean ‘you think’?” Magnus hissed. His protective side was coming out, and Raphael felt like he was fifteen again. 

“Well, yesterday was a pretty-“ 

“Magnus? What are ya doin’ up so early,” a slurring voice interrupted. The scent of Alpha filled the room, and the words died in Raphael’s throat. He knew, rationally, that Alec wouldn’t hurt him. But that didn’t stop the irrational part of his brain, or- for lack of a better term- his emotions from overriding the logical side of his brain and causing a system shut down. Fear, raw and unyielding fear filled him to the core, rooting him in place. He kept his eyes trained on Alec, taking note of how he suddenly seemed much more awake than before. Raphael didn’t even need to take a whiff of the air to know his own scent had transfused into the air. A whimper, not on of arousal, but one of terror, escaped through his clamped mouth. Magnus’ grip immediately softened as he tugged on his arm to twist him away from Alec. 

“Raphael,” Magnus whispered, but he wasn’t listening. His eyes were trained on the tall brunette as his mind chanted: Alpha. Hurt. Submit. Gentle fingers were on his chin, pushing and coaxing softly to turn away from the Alpha. He allowed it and was met with Magnus’ dark, concern filled eyes. “Where are you at right now, Rapha?” He asked lightly. He tried to get his mouth to form the words, but his tongue felt like cotton. The headache that had been slowly acclimating since he woke up sending sharp jolts of pain through his skull. Magnus’ face was blurring in and out of focus, and the room was spinning like a carousel ride. He saying something, but he couldn’t hear past the blood rushing in his ears. Alec reached out to steady him… 

And everything went dark. 

✝✝✝

_Am I dead?_

The light were so incredibly bright that he had to squint against him. His scent still lingered in the air, much to his dismay, and his head still hurt impossibly so.

_Not dead then. The dead don't have headaches._

There were hushed voices talking to his right. He tried to move to see the owner of the voices, but when he turned his head, he was hit with a sharp wave of pain. So instead of looking, he listened.

"Cat I swear he just collapsed as soon as Alec came in the room, and I don't think it was because of his boyish good looks," one hushed voice said. He collapsed? Remembered seeing Alec, then... Nothing. Hm. Well that answers that. 

"Hm. Well you mentioned that he looked like he hadn't been eating. Maybe he passed out from hunger?" A female voice spoke. 

"Well actually he said, and I quote, 'I think I had something yesterday.' That means no in Raphael Language," the first voice retorted. Raphael was slightly offended, and wished his mouth would work properly so he could say so. "And it's not just eating. I know you smell it. He smells like himself," he continued. Raphael was becoming acutely aware that it was Magnus and Catarina talking, though he couldn't figure out why Catarina was there. She wasn't earlier. 

"And you didn't notice it before Alec came in?" She asked. He could hear her scribbling something down on paper. 

"No, and it wasn't a normal smell. He smelled like a scared Omega," Magnus sighed. Well that was embarrassing. Not only did Magnus know that he was an Omega, but he now knew that he was somewhat afraid of his boyfriend. Great. 

"Well considering his past trauma, it's not all that surprising that he was set off," Catarina said gently. "The real question we should be asking is  _why_ he smells like this. You said so yourself that he's been on scent blockers since the minute he could buy them," she pointed out. 

Another sigh escaped Magnus. "He has, which is why I don't think he voluntary went off them." Catarina hummed in agreement. 

 

"We need to see if he's awake. I need to check him over and make he doesn't actually need to go to the hospital. Don't give me that look Magnus. I'm a nurse, there is only so much I can do." They padded towards the coach that Raphael was laying on. He wondered whether or not to close his eyes and pretend to still be out cold to avoid the inevitable conversation that he was about to have, but he decided to keep his eyes open and brave the coming storm.

Magnus was looking at him with wide eyes. Catarina looked like her calm self, but he could still see the worry that was creasing her brow. It was unbearably silent, until Magnus spoke. 

"Raphael," he breathed. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Raphael blinked. What a stupid thing so say. Magnus made an indignant noise in the back of his throat. 

"Yep he's feeling better," Magnus huffed. Catarina chuckled quietly beside him. He must have said that out loud. Oops. 

"How are you feeling?" Catarina asked, crouching down to be eye level. He was grateful for that, looking up was hurting his head. 

"I've been better," he croaked. His throat felt like sandpaper. Catarina nodded. 

"Magnus will you go get him a glass of water?" 

"Anything for you darling," and then he was gone. 

"Alright Raph. I'm going to need you to sit up for me," she cajoled. Raphael rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not one of your patients, Cat." He gritted out as he tried to sit up on his own. Spots swarmed across his vision, and he let out a grunt of pain. 

"As of right now, you are. What hurts?" She asked, immediately aiding him in sitting up. 

He was about to answer when Magnus came back with a glass of water and a bendy straw. "Drink," he ordered softly. Raphael opened his mouth and took a sip. It was like a blessing going down his throat. Water never tasted so good. Before he knew it, half the glass was gone, and Catarina was taking the glass away. He almost whined at the loss, but instead settled for glaring. 

"You'll make yourself sick," she insisted, allowing him one more gulp before setting the glass on the coffee table. 

"My head hurts," he said, remembering that she had asked him moments before. 

"Did you hit you're head yesterday?" He nodded. Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Alright then. I'll have to perform a concussion test then. Where did you hit your head?" Raphael was becoming increasingly displeased with how much she was treating him like he was four. He knew that she was just doing her job, which admittedly she was very good at, but he still found it bothersome. 

"The back." She maneuvered him so that she could see the back of his head. As gently as she could, she began pulling the hairs back, but he still winced when her fingers ghosted over the tender lump. 

"That's a nice goose-egg you got there," she pursed her lips. A few more seconds of gentle prodding, and she was turning him to face her. She began a concussion test, which involved remembering and repeating a set list of words, counting back from 100 in groupings of four, and following a pen with his eyes, all of which he passed with flying colors. "I don't think you're concussed. If I were you, I would still take it easy these next couple of days." Her tone held no room for argument, which made Raphael bristle. He was built on arguing with people.

It was silent again between the three of them. Catarina was staring intently at him. Magnus was hovering behind, looking like he wanted to say something, but not knowing how to say it. Raphael's gaze cut between the two. It was only a matter of time before either one of them asked. Raphael had would bet everything that he owned that it would be Magnus. 

✡✡✡

 

"Is he gone?" Was the first thing Simon asked when he stumbled out of his room. He found Lacey sipping a cup of coffee in front of her laptop, her brows furrowed with what Simon could only guess was concern. 

"Yea. Left about two hours ago," she hummed. Simon tried to keep the disappointment from creeping in. He had known that the Omega would bolt early, he had just been hoping to see him one last time before parting. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" He asked, fiddling with his sleeves. Lacey tilted her head in thought. 

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "If he has a good home to go to, then I think he'll be all right." She took another sip from her mug. 

"I wish there was more we could have done for him," Simon admitted. Sighing into her mug, she finally turned to him. 

"He wouldn't have accepted it," she said pointedly. 

"Really?" 

"No, he's not the type to accept help." 

"How do you know?" he inquired. She shrugged. 

"I know the independent type when I see it, and he was at like the top of the charts." 

"He barely said anything yesterday!" Simon exclaimed. 

"I'm good at reading people.  _You_ are not," she shrugged again. He glowered at her and moved to grab his own cup. He hissed as the molten liquid burning his tongue. 

"Oh yea! Coffee's hot so be careful," Lacey called from the couch. Simon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Faint wisps of the Omega were still in he air, and Simon knew the scent would be even stronger in Clary's old room. As shameful as it was, it took all his will power not to go roll in the sheet and bask in the scent. He bit back the groan in his throat. He was going to give himself an aneurysm by thinking of the guy so much. 

He sipped his coffee in silence, images of the Omega's lips dancing across his vision. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel this story and my life! Also all mistakes are mine (there will be a ton). The only characters are the ones I made up.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had just walked into his apartment, when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He saw the glittery icon and knew exactly who it was. Magnus Bane was calling him. Simon seriously considered pressing "decline". He was exhausted from muling over midnight blue or royal blue and fuschia or plum. Good Lord don't even get him started on the shoes. All he wanted to do was flop face first on his bed and sleep for a year. Then again, if he declined, then Magnus would keep calling and calling and calling until he finally picked up. With a heavy sigh, he accepted the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I am the absolute worst. I lost my muse for this story. Then I got really self-conscious about it. You know when you're writing something, and you think it is absolute garbage despite the fact that you have so many readers that like it? That's about what happened. No one's fault except my own, but I still feel awful. I swear to all things I am going to finish this story even if it kills me :) 
> 
> I do not think there are any trigger warnings in this chapter. It's kind of light compared to the first three. But if you find anything troubling please let me know, and I'll be sure to make a warning of it! 
> 
> -DTW

_Simon_

Three weeks post the "Omega Incident", as Lacey dubbed it, and Simon has elected to pushing any and all thoughts of the Omega to the back of his mind where they can't reach his "thought processor". He was gone, and Simon- well- he needed to except it and move on with his life (but how does one just get over someone so beautiful? It took him twelve years to get past Clary). He didn't tell anyone about it, not even Clary, who- or all intents and purposes- was his best friend. The only person from Simon's little group of friends was Lacey, whom he had made promise to not speak of it to anyone. 

_Of course I'm not going to say anything. Jesus Simon who do you take me for?  
_

_"I know. I know. I just don't want them to freak over it._

It wasn't that Simon didn't  _want_ to keep the inner workings of his life from his more immediate friends. There was just no point in having them get all hyped over nothing, especially since the guy was gone. At least that was what he was telling himself anyway. Lacey rolled her eyes and beg to differ every time he said so, not that her opinion mattered much. (It actually mattered a lot, but Simon would never admit that to her.) 

 

✡✡✡ _  
_

Three weeks post "Omega Incident", and Simon was driving his, once- orange-and-covered-with-graffiti-turned-black-for-work-purposes van to the apartment that Clary and Izzy shared. Funny enough, they hadn't shared the apartment until two months ago when Clary finally broke it off with Jace to date Izzy. Alec had owed him twenty bucks for that one. 

He, miraculously, found a parking spot right outside her building complex. He looked at the graying sky, his mind immediately jumping back to the rainy night three weeks ago. The alley, the smell of arousal and scared Omega. Shaking his head, Simon got out of the car and headed toward the door to press the button to be buzzed in. The response was almost immediate, with a static 'Come right up!' chirp from the other end of the com. He made his way up the crickety stairs, remembering the first time he walked up the steps about a year ago, when Clary moved out of their, now Simon's alone, place to move in with Jace, her boyfriend at the time. He remembered the way he had pouted the whole time, purposely stomping up the stairs, scowling at the furniture like it offended him. But when Clary looked at him with bright, hopeful eyes, missing the internal tantrum he was throwing, he couldn't help but force a tight smile and give his blessing. Has he ever mentioned what a complete pushover he was when it came to Clary? He might not be in love with his co-Alpha, but damn if there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.  

The door swung opened after the first rapt of his knuckles, revealing Clary's grinning, beautiful face. Her long, firey hair was pulled into a loose bun with curled strands cradling her face. There was paint smeared across her giant white T-shirt that Simon was pretty sure was his. She must be in the middle of a new project. 

"Simon!" She gushed out as she tugged him into her apartment. Unlike Simon's, which opened to the kitchen, Clary's had a small mud room where the washer and dryer was before opening to her tiny kitchen. 

"Hey Clary," he smiled as he gave her a hug. She was still so tiny, even smaller than the Omega. The comparison had him reeling back because what the fuck? He could practically hear Lacey scolding him.  _Get a grip, Simon._

"Are you okay? You smell weird," Izzy asked, coming up behind the two Alphas. Simon felt his cheeks heat, knowing full well how he smelled. 

"Hm? Oh yea! Just-ah weird morning I suppose," he fumbled, trying to come up with a better excuse. Izzy's eyes dark eyes narrowed slightly, clearly disbelieving everything he just said. There were times when Simon almost wished they never broke up, that they had worked. Izzy was oh so beautiful, smart as all be, and funny as hell. She was kind and caring to those who needed it, and a she-devil to those who deserved it. A definite package in Simon's book. There was no real reason they broke up. In the middle of their Sophomore year, the two just decided that they would be better as friends, rather than lovers. No giant argument, no conspicuous acts being caught. Just an amicable parting of ways. Though later Simon realized that the sex would be greatly missed. 

"You've been acting weird for the past three weeks," Izzy said, crossing her arms. Her stance was defiant, and her tone was riddled with nothing but concern. Clary made a noise of agreement as she pulled away from Simon's arms. He missed the warmth immediately. 

"Is this why you invited me over? So you two could gang up on me?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he never grew out of. 

"Of course not. We're just worried about you," Clary said, her green eyes meeting Simon's honey brown ones. He could see the worry dancing around in the orbs. He hated making her worry, not that he could help it much.

"But you are not denying that anything is wrong," Izzy pointed out. Simon huffed and cut his gaze over to her. Her black hair fell stick straight to the middle of her back. Someone in a crop top and purple joggers really shouldn't look so threatening in his personal opinion. 

"I promise Iz, nothing is wrong. Just a stressful couple of weeks at work is all," Simon lied. He loved his job, working as Luke Garroway's assistant, though he acted more of a personal advisor. He liked answering calls, sitting in on meetings, finding loopholes in contracts of the like. He liked being able to help in business transactions and mergers. Most of all, the job paid well- like really well- like 75k a year well. He thanked his lucky stars every day he switched from majoring in accounting to business, despite the fact that his knowledge of accounting does come in handy time and time again. Luke once said that if Simon kept his game up, the business could be his one day. He liked to think he wasn't kidding. 

"What? Is Luke being too overbearing?" Clary furrowed her eyebrows. God what was he, five? Even if Luke was asking a lot, it wasn't as though Simon couldn't handle it. He was a grown-ass man for goodness sake! 

"No! No, Luke is great!" Simon insisted. In all honesty, Luke was the greatest boss in the word. They had lunch together at the Jade Wolf on more than one occasion. Apparently Luke has a lot of friends there, so he gets discounted on most of the food and drink. 

"Are you sure? Mom would totally give him an ass-whooping if I asked," Clary said pointedly. Izzy nodded in agreement, and Simon wanted to rip his hair out. 

"Guys I'm fine. Honest! There's a new contact being sorted out with the company right now, and everyone is a little high-strung is all," he said truthfully. It was the first true statement that had come out of his mouth all day, and it was almost noon. His point seemed to get across to Clary enough that she nodded thoughtfully. 

"Mom did say that Luke has been coming home later and being grumpier than usual." Her head was cocked to the side as she looked at Izzy. They seemed to have a silent conversion, before both sets of eyes rested back on Simon, which was kind of creepy and endearing at the same time. Simon wish he had someone he knew so well that he could have that sort of silent communication with. 

Izzy broke the silence when she proclaimed, "Okay then! Now as to why we really invited you over..." She trailed off, and Simon's stomach filled with lead. 

"We need you to help us shop for Valentine's gala," Clary finished. Simon's mouth fell open.  _Wait what!_

"Um Clary, why in the hell are you going to Valentine's gala! In case you forgot, we kinda sorta don't like Valentine. You know, your father. The owner of half the pharmacies and drug companies in the Tri-state area! Did you hit your head? Are you experiencing memory loss. You know I'm Simon right? Best friend since-" 

"Okay Simon I get it!" Clary cut him off with a laugh. "So Valentine's not a stellar guy, but his galas put some of Magnus' parties to shame, you have to admit it." 

"I will speak no such blasphemy," Simon countered quickly. He swore Magnus had eyes and ears everywhere. Someone, someway, he would find out and never let him live it down. 

"Fine, whatever, but you get my point?" Simon found himself shaking his head. Last time they attended one of Valentine's parties, Jace left crying, saying how demons were attacking them and they were all going to die. He was really fucked up after that. Simon was convinced that Valentine somehow managed to drug him. Jace was dating Clary at the time, so motive was there. Add being Sherlock Holmes to the list of things that Simon was. 

"If you get invited to a party like this, then you go," Izzy supplied. "Trust me Simon, I don't like Valentine anymore than you do, but if we all go together, then it could be fun!" She ended with a brilliant smile that had Simon's resolve breaking. Dammit. Damn it all to hell. Clary's pleading eyes and Izzy's dazzling smile had Simon huffing with his arms akimbo and the words tumbling out of his mouth. 

"Alright fuck it! Let's go then!" He spun on his heel to head out to the van, but not before catching Clary and Izzy fist-bumping. He hated his life. 

 

✡✡✡

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He was drumming his fingers impatiently because seriously? How long does it take one to put on a pair of shoes?  _They're probably making out and being grossly in love._ Simon thought. When had he gotten so bitter?  _The day the Omega left._ His brain supplied. Traitor. He shoved the thought as far back at it could go. The Omega was old news. Simon was completely over it. Over him. Over the whole situation. Yep. (It wasn't even convincing to himself.) 

A loud knock on his passenger door startling him from his thoughts. Clary was motioning for him to unlock the car. Clary slid into the passenger seat, while Izzy climbed into the back. 

"Still driving this garbage can yea?" She teased. 

"You weren't complaining about this garbage can when I had you fit all of you in here last weekend," he shot back, causing Izzy to snort. He hated being designated driver. They drew straws, and Simon lost... Again. 

They fell into an easy silence, before Clary rattled off the address of the store. Some place called "Dresses to Die For", which Simon found slightly morbid and claimed so. Clary rolled her eyes and said that the fame fits the product. He decided to keep his mouth shut, and his comments to himself until they pulled up to a hole-in-the-wall looking place. Izzy and Clary began chittering excitedly as he spent 5 minutes looking for a place to park. Goddamn New York and its abundance of people. 

Before he even put the car into park, both girls were flying out the door. 

"Jesus, it's like prom all over again," he mumbled to himself as he locked the car and headed inside.

The exterior of the building certainly did not do the interior justice at  _all._ Outside was just plain, typical red brick, with a few bright, puffy dresses on display through the window, but inside, was a wonderland of dresses. Racks upon racks filled the store. It was sectioned off, Simon noticed, between bright colors and dark colors and short dresses and long dresses. Four fancy crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling, illuminating the large space. They even had a shoe section with handy pamphlets that gave suggestions as to what shoe would go best with the style and color of your dress. It was fairly cool, in Simon's opinion. 

He found the girls in the long, dark color dress section of the store. He thanked any and all higher being that there was a sitting area for those unlucky basturds like himself, who were stuck until their female counterparts had chosen her desired dress. The front desk was right by the sitting area- the man's saving grace area- and Simon was the closest to the desk. So close that he could hear the conversation that the lady there was having on the phone. 

"Have you heard from him yet?" Pause. 

"No only through text." Pause. 

"He's been holed up with Bane since." Pause. Now Simon was slightly interested. Could she possibly be talking about Magnus Bane? There couldn't be that many people with the last name "Bane" in Brooklyn. Unless she was talking about Bane from  _The Dark Knight Rises_ , but Simon seriously doubted that. 

"I swear to God I'm going to kill that idiot the next time I see him," she growled lowly into the phone. 

"Yes. I am well aware he waited until he knew we were all at work to get his stuff." Pause. 

"I'm worried too. Alright El I got to go. Lunch break's almost over. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone with a huff, pinching the bridge of her nose. To say he was curious was the understatement of the year. He was practically itching to know more, even though this lady was a complete stranger. 

"It's impolite to eavesdrop on people's conversations. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" A voice said said flatly. Simon jumped and spun to the voice. It was the lady behind the desk. Her dark eyes were narrowed, and her mouth was set in a thin line. Simon would say she looked incredibly exhausted for someone who seemed so young. 

"I'm not- I wasn't-" 

"You were, but I'll let it slid this time," She quirked her lip up, but that did nothing to stop the murderous expression on her face. Simon knew his face was beet red. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened in on your conversation," he said a little sheepishly. The girl waved her hand and flicked a strand of long dark blue hair over her shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not like you know what I'm talking about," she said shrugging. Simon hummed in agreement. He thought about asking about "Bane", but decided against it, not wanting to piss off the scary Asian lady more than he already had. 

"So, girlfriend, wife, sister, mother? Who did you get stuck with?" She asked as she shuffled through some papers on her desk. Simon gave a chocked off laugh.  _How about life-long crush up until college and ex-girlfriend?_

"Best friend and her girlfriend, actually," he settled for instead. 

"Ah. So you're the gay best friend," she mused, and Simon could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Pansexual," He corrected with a cheeky grin. 

"Damn 0 for 2. Must be off my game," she joked, rounding the corner. "Why don't you take me to them. I know a thing or two about dresses." Simon nodded and got up from his rather comfy chair. Clary and Izzy were still discussing their findings in the long, dark section of the store when Simon came up behind them. 

"Hey guys this is..." 

"Lily Chen, do you need any help with your dresses?" She cut in. 

Clary's eyes went as wide as saucers and Izzy's mouth dropped open. They both nodded dumbly, and Lily began looking through the racks, talking about skin tones and hair color and a whole bunch of other shit that Simon didn't particularly care about. It wasn't until three hours later, and an earful from both girls about how he, of all people, managed to find the owner and designer of most of the dresses in the store, that Simon got to go home, promising the happy couple that he would get a tux for the occasion. He sort of wanted to stab himself in the eye with a fork at the thought, but smiled and promised all the same. Pushover? What pushover?

✡✡✡

He had just walked into his apartment, when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He saw the glittery icon and knew exactly who it was. Magnus Bane was calling him. Simon seriously considered pressing "decline". He was exhausted from muling over midnight blue or royal blue and fuschia or plum. Good Lord don't even get him started on the shoes. All he wanted to do was flop face first on his bed and sleep for a year. Then again, if he declined, then Magnus would keep calling and calling and calling until he finally picked up. With a heavy sigh, he accepted the call. 

"Hello Sherwan! Are you home?" 

"Hey Magnus, how are you? Good? That's great. I'm doing good too thanks for asking," Simon said dryly. He had given up years ago on trying to get the man to say his name correctly. 

"What's the point of formalities if we can hardly be called friends, Sampson?" He queried, and Simon rolled his eyes.

"Enough of this. Are you home?" He asked again. 

"Yes, I am home. What does that have to do-" 

"Are you still looking for a roommate?" He asked, completely cutting him off in the process. Simon made a frustrated noise. If he thought talking to Alec was bad, sometimes Magnus was worse. 

"I guess?" 

"I need a yes or no answer, Simon, Magnus said sternly. Simon was so shocked by the use of his real name, that he almost forgot to respond. 

"Uh? Oh. Yea. The spots always open for anyone who needs it. Why-" 

"I'm glad to hear it. We'll be over in- ah- an hour? Give or take?" 

"We? Who's-" 

"Alright great chatting with you Solomon! See you in an hour!"

"An hour? Wait Magnus!" He yelled into the phone, but Magnus had already hung up. Simon cursed and none to lightly threw his phone onto the counter. Looking around at this place, he realized that his apartment was a mess, certainly not fit for showing a potential roommate. And he only had an hour to clean it all? He was so fucked. In a blind panic, he picked up his phone and called Lacey. She picked up on the third ring. 

"Hello?"

"Lacey! Oh thank God! Are you home?" Reiterating Magnus' question from just moments before.

"Um no? I will be in about five minutes though. Why? What's up?" 

"Magnus is bringing a potential roommate, and-"

"The apartment's a mess. I know I was there yesterday. Shit Si! Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can. Start cleaning the living room and the guest room," she commanded. Simon didn't even get a chance to thank her before she said, "hop to it!" and hung up.

He straightened up the living room, which was easy, considering all that was there was a couple of cups and a few miscellaneous papers. He made sure the pillows were fluffed and the couches were straight. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Simon walked towards the peach room that used to be Clary's, stopping before he stepped over the threshold. He, as ashamed as he is to admit it, had avoided going into the room for three weeks. Hell, he avoided so much as looking at it. It just reminded him of the gorgeous Omega that had spent the night in it. 

As he treaded into the room, he realized that very, very faint wisps of the Omega's scent still lingered in the room, not that Simon was all that surprised. He knew there was something wrong with how the Omega smelled. His scent was far to strong to be normal. It was far too fresh, like he had just presented or something. He got the room in order, trying his damnedest to breath through his mouth. The last thing he needed was for his cock to get excited from the scent alone. 

He heard his door open, and knew immediately that it was Lacey.

"Simon?" She called. 

"In here," he hollered back. He could hear the clinking of the dishes and could only assume she was putting them away. He opened the window, hoping to waft out the remnants of the scent before Magnus and his friend show up, and sped out the room to meet Lacey. 

She was setting up the speaker and suddenly,  _September_ was blaring throughout the house. 

"Now we're talking," she smiled at him, putting flowers in a vase. 

"You bought flowers?" He asked. 

"Thought they would liven up the place," she shrugged, filling the glass with water and setting on the round dining table. She was right. The daisies were a nice touch. They managed to clean the rest of the apartment in record time, even getting in a quick vacuum and dusting in before Simon was racing out to the garbage shoot one last time. He slammed the bag down the shoot, and raced back to his door, meeting Magnus on the way in. 

"Hey Magnus," he said a little breathlessly, slamming the door in his face. Lacey was staring at him with wide eyes, and it took Simon approximately three seconds to realize... 

"Oh fuck!" He ripped the door open, its hinges squeaking in protest. Magnus was there, an amused half smile playing on his lips; his closed fist raised to knock. Simon's eyes trailed to his right, and his heart stopped in his chest. For the second time in his life, Simon came face to face with the Omega. The one he never thought he would ever see again, and yet here he was, staring up at him with wide eyes, looking like he had seen a ghost. Conveniently enough,  _You Make my Dreams_ began playing as they stared at each other. 

Oh no. 

Oh  _yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hit me up on Tumblr @ diabolical-teenage-warhead with suggestions, comments, queries, or if you just wanna chat! Tell me things you like, don't like, etc! I would love to hear from you!  
> I'm all ears! 
> 
> *disclaimer* I don't own anything except for the characters that I make up and the plot


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike most of their silences, this one was tense and awkward. Magnus kept fidgeting, something he normally didn't do, setting his mug down, then picking it up again, then setting it down. The cycle continued several times, all the while every time Magnus set the mug down, he opened his mouth as if to speak before reconsidering and picked the mug up again. It was exhausting to watch, not to mention Raphael hated fidgeting with a passion.
> 
> "What is it, Bane?" Raphael finally snapped. It was nearly 7:00 in the morning (a highly unreasonable time to be awake in his humble opinion. Stupid sun), and he was, in no shape or form, awake enough to deal with Magnus' antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be up last weekend, but evidently life got in the way, and by life, I mean homework. My teachers are mean, what can I say? I think I made up for it though. This chapter is pretty long. It's not my favorite, but I needed to get something out there. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: okay there is one little brief panic attack. I marked the beginning and end like *** so please be careful there. I think that is all, but if you have any other trouble than please let me know! 
> 
> note: all mistakes are mine and there is probably a lot! Enjoy!

_Raphael_

Raphael blinked blearily against the sunlight shining through the curtains from his spot on the couch. He groaned and cursed himself for not having the provisions to actually close the blinds before going to bed. Logically, if he was going to be sleeping on Magnus' couch, then he should remember to close the curtains so he wasn't blinded  _every single morning_ by the giant burning ball of fire in the sky. It was always a wonderful start to his mornings, especially since it was usually around 6:30 when the first tendrils of light shone through the giant windows that faced Manhattan, which could just barely be seen in the distance from his Brooklyn apartment. Admittedly, Magnus had a nice place, especially when the city was lit up at night. 

Great view or not, the giant pellucid windows were a problem. Raphael sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. It didn't help any. He looked to his mess of blankets and wondered if it would be so bad if he just fell back asleep. If he turned his back to his the windows, then the sun wouldn't bother him right? Rationale was his friend. Sure, he could get up and physically close the blinds, but truth be told, he was far to cozy to get up.

Just as he was making himself comfortable again, an obnoxiously loud, purposeful yawn rang through the once quiet-as-the-dead apartment. He peeked his head around over the back of the couch to glare at Magnus, who only smiled sweetly in return. 

"Oh wonderful! You're awake," he chimed as he headed into the kitchen, presumably to make coffee. Raphael groaned again, sent one last glare towards the sun and heaved himself from his cocoon of blankets. Wrapping the warm blankets around his shoulders, he shuffled into the kitchen, where Magnus was making a pot of coffee. 

"You know, Alec has been trying to get me to get a Keurig for years now? Can't help but prefer the old fashioned way," Magnus said absent-mindedly as he put the filter into the machine. Raphael snorted, plopping himself onto one of the bar stools at the island. Magnus was hardly anything old-fashioned. He was far too glamorous, always with the newest fads, to be outdated. He quirked a side smile and winked at Raphael.

It was quiet for another moment, nothing except the whir of the coffee maker. Raphael felt a pang in his chest thinking about the little coffee shop he used to work at three weeks ago; on the day his comfortable life was usurped by unfortunate circumstances. He subconsciously pulled the blanket tighter around himself. 

"Would you like a cup?" Magnus asked, pulling Raphael's mind back to the present. He rolled his eyes. 

"Do you even have to ask? When do I ever _not_ want a cup of coffee?" His voice was laced with sarcasm. 

"Hm. I tend to forget how grouchy you get in the mornings," Magnus bit right back. The whole basis of their relationship was poking fun at each other. To an outsider, one would make the mistake of thinking that the pair hated each other. Quite the opposite actually. Raphael knew Magnus cared about him, more so than he would even think to admit; and he supposed he cared for Magnus all the same, way down in the dark depths of his heart. (Magnus also knew that Raphael was full of shit half the time and cared way more than his persona made him seem.)

"I'm not grouchy," he said petulantly, only pouting a little. (See, full of shit.) Magnus scoffed.

"Right. And I hate glitter," he responded with a grin as he two cups, handing on to Raphael. He immediately turned to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of vanilla creamer, purely for Raphael's use, for he was the only one in the apartment that enjoyed his coffee sweet. 

"That's disgusting," Magnus said distastefully, staring at Raphael's light brown cup like it was a giant cockroach. 

"I don't make fun of your likes," Raphael grumbled, clutching the mug closer to himself. For all that Magnus would gripe and groan about the amount of the sickly sweet liquid he put in his drink, there was a real reason that Raphael drank his coffee this way. A) because he liked it, and B) because it was the only way his mother would allow him to drink coffee when he was younger. It was only after his mother had put in enough creamer to turn the coffee from a dark brown to a light beige would she hand him the steaming liquid. As far as Magnus was concerned, Raphael just simply had a sweet tooth. He has no knowledge of the real reason, and Raphael would like to keep it that way. There were some things that Raphael just liked to keep to himself. This was one of them.

"Yes you do! You make fun of my likes all the time! I know you have my name as 'Glittery Idiot' in your phone. Don't even try to deny it," he exasperated, pointing an accusatory finger at Raphael, who just feigned innocence and silently drank his coffee, relishing in warmth that bloomed in his chest. Damn did he love his coffee.

Unlike most of their silences, this one was tense and awkward. Magnus kept fidgeting, something he normally didn't do, setting his mug down, then picking it up again, then setting it down. The cycle continued several times, all the while every time Magnus set the mug down, he opened his mouth as if to speak before reconsidering and picked the mug up again. It was exhausting to watch, not to mention Raphael hated fidgeting with a passion.

"What is it, Bane?" Raphael finally snapped. It was nearly 7:00 in the morning (a highly unreasonable time to be awake in his humble opinion. Stupid sun), and he was, in no shape or form, awake enough to deal with Magnus' antics.  

Caught by surprise, Magnus pursed his lips, and Raphael saw the decline of the mug to the counter-top. 

"So help me, if you put that mug down one more time I will feed you your hands for dinner," he growled, glaring at the mug that was inches from its destination on the counter. Magnus hastily raised the mug back up to a comfortable height. 

"I was trying to find a way to breech the subject, but since a certain someone has no patience..." he trailed off. Raphael felt his stomach sink. He knew this was coming, the day Magnus kicked him out the apartment. Granted he knew he couldn't sleep on the rather comfortable couch forever, Raphael had hoped he would have a little more time. It wasn't like he wasn't searching for a home either. Most places just didn't want to rent out a place to an unemployed Omega, understandably so. Magnus must have sensed his train of thought, because he huffed quietly. 

"Get that puppy dog look off your face, Rapha. I'm not about to kick you out of the apartment. I know you think little of me, but come on," he finished lightly, clearly trying to ease the Omega, but to no avail. Raphael's shoulders were still tense, and the blanket was pulled even tighter around himself. The tension around them became impossibly thicker, and Raphael knew he was about five seconds away from having a glaring red 'Distressed Omega' sign taped to his forehead. 

"So you've established that you're not kicking out the guy that's been living off your couch for three weeks. What's up?" He tried to convey as much confidence and nonchalance in his voice as he could muster, but the words still came out shaky. He seriously needed to get a grip on himself. If push came to shove, he knew Lily or Elliott would house him until he could get some place to hire him. Once he found a decent enough job, he could really start hunting for an apartment. Even a studio apartment would do just fine. The plan was formulating itself in his head. It seemed okay, at least to him. Though, job hunting had gone about as successful as apartment hunting. Apparently no one wanted to hire an Omega without a degree either.

Shocking really.  

"You don't  _have_ to sleep on the couch. The guest room is open," Magnus pointed out, but Raphael shook his head. 

"You know I can't," he said quietly, not meeting his gaze. 

He could practically feel the sympathy oozing from Magnus. 

"I know. Figured I'd at least offer it, just in case," Magnus said equally as soft.  _In case what? I forget everything that happened all those five years ago?_ Raphael thought bitterly. The images from five years ago would forever been ingrained into the frontmost part of his mind, constantly plaguing his dreams and his thoughts. He couldn't even count on hand the number of times he's woken up from nightmares of that week. Who'd have thought that one week could ruin someone's life? Certainly not Raphael. 

It was quiet again before Magnus spoke, "I think I know a place you can get an apartment." He went on to explain how the apartment would be shared, but the guy that owns it is apparently nice and would definitely offer it. 

"I think he's lonely," Magnus shrugged. "Ever since his best friend moved out."

According to Magnus, the apartment was only ten minutes away, give or take a few, a much better walking distance than the _Dumont_ had been. 

Raphael looked down at the last little swig of coffee he had left. Sloshing the now cool liquid around in his cup, Raphael thought about the apartment situation. If Magnus considered him a friend, then he couldn't be that bad right? Magnus was never friends with people he considered cruel. Well except for Camille, but she doesn't really count as a friend. Plus, Alec and Magnus could get back to their life, whatever it is they do when Raphael wasn't around. Taking the last gulp of his coffee, Raphael placed his ceramic mug on the counter, lifting his eyes to meet Magnus' curious gaze. Raphael quirked the side of his lip into an almost half smile. 

"Well, as much as I love your couch, I'm afraid I might have to part with it," he teased, though his chest felt like it was constricting, not because Raphael had issues with abandonment, but because for three weeks, Raphael felt like he was beginning to get some stability back in his life. Now everything was about to be thrown up in the air again, and Raphael was so  _not_ looking forward to it. 

✞✞✞

Magnus talked the whole ten minutes it took them to walk to the new apartment. He talked about his club, the newest fashion trends, the cute thing Alec did last week, all the things that Raphael could care less about. He barely spared Magnus a second glance as he continued to rant on about his favorite brand of eyeliner not having enough glitter options, for he was too busy trying to shake the uncanny feeling of deja vu that he was currently experiencing. There was something so familiar about the path they were on, yet for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. When they got to the complex, Raphael was almost positive he had been there before. He gazed out to the street then back at Magnus trying to fish a key out of his pocket. Why was it all so familiar? 

"Aha!" he proclaimed, holding a gleaming golden key high in the air. 

"You have a key to this guy's apartment?" Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow. Magnus nodded. 

"Yea I made a copy of it once, though I don't think Seamus knows that," he grinned wickedly. "So we will be keeping it on the down low, yea?" 

Raphael snorted and rolled his eyes, mostly just to cover the laugh that was threatening to escape. Of course, Magnus saw right through and had the audacity to ruffle his hair.  _His hair!_ With a growl, he shoved past Magnus, walking briskly into the "lobby"- if it could even be called that- of the complex. Once again, deja vu overtook him. It was the damnedest thing really. 

"Have we ever been here before?" He asked despite himself. He was positive-

"Ha! No, like I would ever be caught here," Magnus said with a laugh. "Besides, you don't really know Alec's friends." 

"So he's a friend of Alec?" Raphael furrowed his eyebrow. Magnus hadn't told him that piece of information. Not that it would have mattered really. Alec doesn't waste time on people he doesn't like. 

"Eh, friend is a bit of a stretch. More like a friend of a friend, as much as he denies it," he answered with a shrug. They were walked up the stairs, all the way to the third floor, through the corridor until they reached a door that had '306' plastered on the side. 

_306\. 306. 306._

Raphael was about five seconds away from pulling his hair out in frustration. He just couldn't figure out why he felt as if he had been here before. Why the deja vu. Why the lack of recollection. It was driving him up a wall!

From the outside, Raphael could hear music pooling from the apartment. Muffled voices could be heard from inside, and Raphael was pretty sure he heard a crash somewhere. The last verses of  _Brown Eyed Girl_ came out full blast when the door flew open, just a Magnus raised his hand to knock. A flurry of moppy brown hair rushed past the duo in a haste with a garbage bag in his hand. Raphael could just see the thick, hipster looking glasses and an ugly graphic tee-shirt as the blur pushed his way back again, seemingly having gone to the garbage shoot. 

_Oh God please..._

Memories of three weeks ago came rushing back, like a broken dam. He remembered the Alpha, his kind voice, his nice apartment, the room he slept in that night, and holy shit. Raphael was close to losing it. Grabbing Magnus' arm, he let out a quiet warning. 

"Magnus. I don't-" 

The door flew open once again, and Raphael was right.  _Dios_ how he hated being right. It was most definitely the Alpha from three weeks ago. Fuck his life. Even the girl- the Beta- was there, gaping like a fish out of water. The tension increased a ten-fold as Raphael tried to reign in all the composure he could muster. 

He almost laughed when  _You Make my Dreams_ began playing. 

Almost. 

Seeming to sense the tension, Magnus stepped into the apartment, crowding the Alpha's space immediately. Raphael was half surprised that Simon allowed it. Most Alphas didn't appreciate people getting into their faces. Something about challenging dominance, or something stupid like that.  _But he wasn't like most Alphas. Three weeks ago proved it._ His brain supplied, causing Raphael to scowl at the floor. With a jolt, he realized that keeping his head bowed was a sign of submission, which was something Raphael did not want to establish on their second meeting ever. He quickly snapped his gaze up, and was met with the same warm, honey brown eyes he was met with three weeks ago. Only this time, instead of holding concern and sympathy, they were filled with panic. He kept opening and closing his mouth, staring at Raphael like he was the newest exhibit at the "Freak Show", not that Raphael was any better. He could practically feel the color draining from his face. He refused to move when Magnus stepped away, fighting the urge to reach out and cling to Magnus like a five year old. 

"Solomon, I am so glad you cleaned your lovely-um- place," Magnus wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stepped past the Alpha. _Solomon? Hadn't Magnus called him Seamus earlier?_ Raphael knew for a fact that his name wasn't Seamus or Solomon or whatever other name Magnus had called him, not that Raphael remembered his real name or anything. (What a lie that was.) 

The Alpha-Simon, his brain supplied- finally averted his gaze to Magnus, rolling his eyes and letting out the huff of air he was apparently holding. 

"Not everyone can be a successful club owner like you, Magnus," Simon responded, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. 

"Perhaps not, but for the money you make, and I _know_ how much you make, you could at least buy yourself a better apartment," Magnus gestured around the apartment. Simon made an offended noise in the back of his throat, and Raphael wanted to know just how much the Alpha was making. 

"This apartment is expensive!" He defended. A snort came from behind him. 

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one," the girl spoke this time. "I'm a poor photographer, and I'm never scrambling for money come pay day." 

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Simon cried, turning to face the girl who only responded with a shit-eating grin. Raphael could see Magnus' shoulders shaking slightly in effort to contain his laughter. 

"Alright, alright. I didn't come all this way just to make fun of your shitty apartment, Samuel," the amusement clear in his voice. 

Simon scoffed, "Oh shut up. You live seven minutes away." 

"You've counted?" 

"Pfft, no- yes- maybe- shut up," he grumbled. He looked, from where Raphael was standing, to be about five seconds away from bashing Magnus' skull in with the door. Raphael stood, frozen where he was, as the Alpha looked in his direction once again. Gone from his eyes was the initial panic that was there when he opened the door. He cut his eyes to Magnus and then back again to him. It was only then that Magnus seemed to realize that Raphael hadn't officially stepped through the threshold of the apartment. 

Magnus turned and offered a small smile that was only reserved for Raphael. It was one that was used to calm him down, to reassure him that everything was okay. Raphael hated that he was using it right now. He was calm. He was absolutely, one hundred percent, without a doubt, fucking fine. (Okay so maybe he was freaking out just a bit, but Magnus still had no right to use the smile). He glowered and forced himself to move into the apartment that he stayed in three weeks ago.  Magnus was looking with a curious gaze, but Raphael ignored him. No one said a word until Magnus broke the heavy silence again. He had an uncanny knack for doing that. 

"Oh! I suppose I should get to the point of  _why_ we're" he gestured to Raphael and then to himself, "here." 

"You already said on the phone-" Simon started, but Magnus continued anyway. Another uncanny knack he possessed. 

"Simon Lewis this is Raphael Santiago. Raphael this is Simon, your potential roommate!" He announced as if he was announcing the winner of an Emmy. But instead of cries and cheers, there was only Simon's sputtering. 

"Raph- What? I thought-" 

"Hey Magnus! Want to go to my place to have some tea? I just got the new fall flavor from Tea Leaves and have yet to try it out," the girl, Lacey- if Raphael remembered correctly- spoke suddenly to cut Simon off. Raphael was eternally grateful for her interruption. Magnus might know about the two Alphas on that night, but he didn't know about the third. And he especially didn't need to know about it now.

"Plus it might be a good idea to give Simon and," she paused, looking directly at Raphael with an amused glint in her eyes, " _Raphael_ some time to look around the apartment, hash things out, you know..." she trailed off. Magnus nodded, and Raphael wanted to scream, cry, throw a giant tantrum just to get Magnus to stay. 

"Hm. I suppose. Just text me when you're ready to go," Magnus said, linking an arm with Lacey as they turned to the door. 

"What if I want to go right now?" Raphael grumbled under his breath. 

"What was that?" Magnus asked loudly, causing both the Alpha and Beta to look at him. 

"Nothing," he responded through clenched teeth. All he needed to do was survive the "tour" of the place he has pretty much already seen, and then he will be on his merry way, hopefully never meeting with the Alpha ever again. Magnus rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded a lot like "drama queen", before disappearing from sight with Lacey. The door clicked softly behind them, delving Raphael and Simon into an uneasy silence. 

✞✞✞

"So, your name is Raphael?" Was the first thing out of the Alphas mouth. Raphael shrugged.  _Oh right. I gave a different name._

"My name is still Simon, just saying," he continued, ignoring Raphael's rather rude response. 

"Really? Because Magnus seems to call you every name but Simon," Raphael scoffed. He really didn't want to indulge Simon in conversation, distinctly remembering how the Alpha could ramble and ramble about anything and everything. 

He groaned, "I promise Simon will do just fine. The asshole thinks he's funny by calling me by any name that starts with 'S'. Sometimes they're not even real people names! Like one time he called me Syphilis, which isn't even funny. People suffer from that," Simon finished with a huff. 

 

Raphael blinked, silently agreeing that it is ridiculous of Magnus to call him other names besides his own, but he wasn't about to tell Simon so. Instead, he gazed around the apartment, taking in the familiar colors, the familiar furniture, the familiar kitchen. In all honesty, the apartment wasn't shitty at all. Not nearly as nice as Magnus', but nice all the same. It was simple and homey, but with a contemporary flair that wasn't too over the top. Raphael would never admit it, but he loved the red brick and dark color scheme of the kitchen and "living room" design, now that he had a chance to look at the place more lucidly. Three weeks ago he was in a blind panic trying to get away from the place. Presently though, he felt, for lack of a better term, at home in the rustic apartment. He could get used to simple elegance. 

"So, um, want to have a tour of the place? An official one? I mean, I wouldn't really count last time, considering you only saw the guest room. Well wait, you saw the bathroom and my room. Which there's only one of. The bathroom I mean. So that kind of stinks, but hey, it's big right? I think having one bigger bathroom is better than have multiple smaller bathrooms. But that's a fight I've been having with Clary for years-" 

"Okay! Yes! We can see the rest of your humble home, but  _Dios mio_ stop talking," Raphael cried out, interrupting him mid rant. 

"Right. I ramble, I think I told you that last time," he said with a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Raphael was having somewhat of a field day with how many stereotypes this boy was breaking. What kind of Alpha blushes? Apparently this one. 

Simon led in through the whole apartment. It wasn't that big, but big enough for two people to live comfortably in it. When they got to the guest room, however, Simon paused before entering. 

"Do you want to go in?" He asked, there was something akin to sympathy in his eyes, which caused Raphael's to narrow. 

"Of course. Why would you think I would have a problem with going into your guest room? He said flatly. He watched the Alpha gulp. 

"Well, last time-" 

"What? You don't think I can _handle_ it? It's just a room, Simon," he gritted out. His fists were starting to clench as he looked up at the Alpha, whose eyes went wide before narrowing. 

"Maybe I just don't want to bring up painful memories for you." Raphael noticed the tone in his voice was getting harder. _Ah, so there's the Alpha hidden underneath._

"Painful memories? For fuck's sake I'm fine," he scoffed.

*** "Color me surprised that I don't believe you," he spit right back. Raphael couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up over something what wasn't his problem to begin with. Simon took a deep breath before throwing the guest room door open, and Raphael's eyes were once again assaulted by the peach vomit on the walls. His mind was also assaulted by images of the night, or whole day rather of what could be considered the worst day of his miserable life. Like a side show that wouldn't stop, he saw the pharmacy, his job, Camille, the Alphas, _Simon,_ all in a matter of seconds. God damn it all the Alpha was right. Not to mention that for the past three weeks, Raphael had done everything in his power to forget about the whole day, He erased the day from his mind, as if it never happened. As if he didn't need to look for a new apartment. As if he didn't need to look for a new job. As if he wasn't almost raped _again._ Repression is a terrible friend indeed. 

Of course it was the Alpha's voice that pulled him back from the depths of his mind.

"Raphael? Hey buddy you with me?"

"I'm not your buddy," he managed to gasp out. When had it gotten to hard to breath?  Has the peach room always been this glaringly bright? He could barely hear Simon's breathy chuckle over the rushing in his ears, but he got a sick little delight from hearing the small laugh. But then Simon tried to reach for his arm, and the delight was gone. He reared back. 

"Don't touch me!" He tried to be threatening, but it came out more of a choke. To his surprise, Simon instantly drew his hands back, holding them so that his palms were facing Raphael. 

"I need you to breath alright? That's it. In one, two, three, four, and out, one, two, three, four," he coached gently, exaggerating his breathing so Raphael could follow along. He wanted to snap that he knew how to breath, but slowly he was grounding himself with Simon's instruction. Eventually, he was completely back to himself, remnants of the night shoved back into the deep crevices of his mind, where they will stay until they decide to show their ugly head again. Simon was smiling a bit sadly, and Raphael was waiting for  the 'I told you so'. It never came. ***

Instead he said softly,"This used to be my best friends room before she moved out to live with her boyfriend and now her girlfriend." Raphael raised an eyebrow, but Simon shook his head.

"It's kinda a long story," he said with a laugh. Raphael stayed silent as they walked back to the kitchen. He was unable to meet the Alpha's eye. He was mortified at himself for losing it in front of him. He wanted to get back to Magnus' and hide forever. Simon went over to the round dining table and plopped himself down onto the chair, gesturing to the one across from it for Raphael to sit. He did so, much more gracefully than Simon had. He was glaring at the salt shaker when Simon cleared his throat, causing Raphael to look up. 

"The place is yours if you want it," Simon said nonchalantly, as you asking about someone's day. Raphael furrowed his brow. Why would Simon offer him a place to live? He has no job, no means of supporting either of them. He could barely keep himself together. Raphael voiced some of these thoughts, not the ones involving his inability to keep his head right, but the money issue. 

Simon shrugged. "You can be in charge of the groceries. There compromise," he sounded proud of himself. 

"A compromise his supposed to go fairly both ways," Raphael shook his head with a heavy sigh. Only buying groceries? Eventually he would run out of cash to spend on groceries. 

"Well I think it's pretty fair. I suck at buying food. Ask Lacey," Simon grinned. Raphael didn't so much a crack a smile. It wasn't fair in the slightest. He would never be able to live with himself knowing he allowed his roommate to foot all the other bills while he only paid for food. And Raphael knew he took long, hot showers. To save whatever little bit of pride he still had, Raphael refused to allow himself the deal, no matter how much he secretly wanted it. 

"If you're worried about the bills, I know you'll find a job," Simon cut in. 

"How do you know?" He threw back, rather petulantly. Simon gave a light smile. 

"Magnus might have clued me in on a few things about you." 

"What? When?" Raphael asked, a little startled. 

"Well now that I know who you _actually are_ ," he said with a teasing tone, "Magnus once talked about you. Said you were the hardest worker he's ever met. So there, that's how I know I'm not going to foot the bills alone." 

Raphael's mouth dropped open a bit. Compliments from Magnus like that weren't easy to come by, which is how he knew it was genuine. He could feel Simon's light eyes on him, waiting for his decision. He warred with himself. But slowly, he started to nod. Without even really knowing him, Raphael felt a trust with Simon, something he hasn't felt in years with anyone, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike. He had precisely five people he truly trusted with all his being, and for whatever reason, Simon was on his way to being the sixth. That scared almost as much as it excited him. 

"So, you'll stay?" Simon asked, interpreting his nodding. 

"Only if I can paint the room," Raphael said quietly. 

And Simon's face lit up like the Fourth of July. 

✞✞✞

 **To Glittery Idiot:** _I'm ready when you are._

 **From Glittery Idiot:** _Oh? And the verdict?_

 **To Glittery Idiot:** _I will miss your couch dearly._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They are finally living together! Let me know what you think in the comments! How is the characterization so far? Am I doing the characters some justice, or am I completely off? Let me know in the comments! Thank you and love all of you for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to work was supposed to be stress free, but Simon's head felt as if it was about to explode, not to mention that traffic was heavier than the normal morning rush so he was ten minutes later than he usually was on a Friday. Ten minutes was all it took for Becky's fucking forest green jeep to be in his normal spot, and oh, Simon knew this was not going to be his day, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, wow it's been awhile hasn't it? I'm so sorry for this being so late. Quite honestly I lost sight of where the story was going. And then it has been a weird and hectic last few months, and this story kind of got put on the back burner. I'm sorry again.  
> But here's an update for all of you lovely people that read and enjoy this story! Sorry if this chapter sucks! No trigger warnings (at least I don't think so, but let me know if you see anything that should be noted). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year! May 2017 be a good one! 
> 
> ~DTW~

 

_Simon_

Simon was downright blessed he had work the next day. The smell of the Omega was still lingering thick in his apartment, even a solid day after he left with Magnus, who shot him a  _'we will be talking later_ look before he headed out the door. He tried everything he could to get the smell out of the apartment. He opened all the windows, sprayed at least four cans of Lysol and Christmas cookie flavored Febreeze to mask the scent, but it still permeated through the place, and damn if the smell didn't make his mouth water and his pants uncomfortably tight. It was embarrassing and shameful and honestly, Simon kind of hated himself for it. 

He had always,  _always_ prided himself on not being overly affected by Omegas. He rarely wanted Omegas, despite what his biology says. The last people he dated were all Betas, simply because he wasn't all that attracted to Omegas, and he knew things between Alphas and Omegas can get tricky, especially this day in age. But then here comes this stunning, grumpy, closed off Omega, and suddenly Simon is offering him a place to live. 

Well shit. 

The ride to work was supposed to be stress free, but Simon's head felt as if it was about to explode, not to mention that traffic was heavier than the normal morning rush so he was ten minutes later than he usually was on a Friday. Ten minutes was all it took for Becky's fucking forest green jeep to be in his normal spot, and oh, Simon knew this was not going to be his day, he just knew it. 

After walking down four flights of stairs to the ground level of the parking garage (thanks Becky) and crossing the street to Garroway Incorporated, Simon grumpily got into the elevator and pressed the button with the '41' with more force than was needed, making a mental note to glare at Becky when he made it to his floor. The doors were about to close when someone slid her way through. Simon didn;t even try to hold back his groan. He was relishing in behind alone. 

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," the one and only Maia Roberts scoffed, sorting through her bag and pulling out a few documents. Maia worked on the same floor as Simon did and basically had the same job that Simon did, although she was no longer allowed to sit in on corporate meetings. There had been one too many times where she spoke up rather... unceremoniously, which had almost lost the company major sponsors, which could have spiraled into even more disasters and paper work that made Simon's head spin. Needless to say, Maia was not the kind to kiss ass for a dollar. But Simon liked her anyway.

"Sorry, it's been a rough couple of days," Simon amended. Maia hummed in agreement. 

"I hear ya. Lilly has been a wreck for weeks over one of her friends," Maia sighed. 

_Lilly? Lilly. Lilly. Lilly. Why did he-?_

"Lilly Chen?" Simon asked. 

Maia looked up surprised. "Yea? You know her?" There was a look of suspicion in her eyes, along with a hint of a challenge. 

"Funny enough we met yesterday at her store," Simon explained quickly, knowing full well that Maia Roberts could kick his ass into next week. 

Thankfully, Maia relaxed with a laugh. "What the hell were you doing in a dress store, Simon?" 

Simon's face flamed. "Clary and Izzy dragged me out there," he groaned. 

"Aw, so you had to play gay best friend," she snickered. 

"Actually no because I. Am.  _Pansexual._ Which funny enough is exactly what I had to say to your girlfriend," he snarked back, causing Maia to laugh. The elevator slowed to a stop as they finally reached their floor.  

"Sorry, sorry! At least now I know who she was talking about when she told me, 'there was a guy that I caught eavesdropping on my conversation with Elliot that didn't know the difference between Plum and Eggplant," Maia cracked up again and walked out of the elevator. 

"Plum and Eggplant are literally the same color!" He spluttered, following quickly behind her. They were both purple. He didn't understand why they both just couldn't be called purple. 

"Apparently they're not because she was in conniptions about it all day," she called behind her as she made her way to her desk to place her bag down.  

"But since you were eavesdropping," Maia started, ignoring Simon's exclaims of _I wasn't eavesdropping! She was talking loudly, and it happened to catch my attention!_ "What was she talking about?" 

Simon bit his lip, trying to remember what she had saidas he walked to his own desk where a cup of coffee was already waiting for him. God bless the new interns trying to make an impression. "Ah, something about a guy named Bane and being worried about someone because he moved out or whatever," he finished flippantly, taking a drink of his fresh coffee; black, much like his soul (not really).

Maia hummed again, ruffling through papers. Their desks were across from one another, so it was easy to upkeep conversion, especially on slower days. "She must have been talking about Raphael."

Simon did a spit take. Simon. Did. A. Spit. Take. An honest to goodness, real-life, coffee flying everywhere spit take.

"I thought people only did that in movies," Maia commented idly.  

Simon ignored her as he choked on his coffee. "Did you say Raphael? As in, Raphael " He wheezed, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Spit takes were not as funny as the movies made it seem either. 

Maia shot him a quizzical look. "Yea. What of it?" 

"How do you know him?" Simon asked. 

"How do  _you_ know him?" She countered. 

"I asked you first," Simon crossed his arms over his chest. It was only then that he realized the whole office had gone silent, anticipating what was to happen. It was then that he also realized exactly what it looked like. A power play. Two Alphas about to duke it out. Everything was tense, and everyone was on edge. Simon took a breath to relax his shoulders, and he saw Maia do the same. 

"Fine. Raphael lived down the hall from us until our bitchy landlord kicked him out. Lilly is really good friends with him. Now spill," her eyes narrowed. 

"Um. Well- he-ah- is kinda about to become my new roommate?" He said it more as a question than a statement. Maia's eyes widened comically. 

"What do you mean he's going to be your "new roommate"? How did that happen?" There was a growl to her voice, and all the tension filled the room once again. 

"Maia calm down!" Simon hissed. "Magnus Bane set it up technically. I just offered him a place to stay!" 

"Which head did you offer with?" She growled right back. Simon back snapped straight, and his eyes met her in challenge. How dare she accuse him of such a thing. 

He opened his mouth, a scathing retort burning his lips, when Luke, their  _boss_ , stomped out of his office with a booming, "Lewis! Roberts! My office.  _Now_ _!_ Both Simon and Maia glared at each other a second longer before abiding to their boss's demand. 

"Now, you two are normally good around each other. I rarely hear any complaints about you two Alphas. So tell me why the both of you are having a pissing contest at 8:30 in the morning?" He eyed the both of them, searching for answers that Simon didn't have. One minute he's having a conversation with his across-the-desk buddy, and the next he's puffing his chest in a display of dominance. 

Oops. 

He could tell Maia felt the same way, for her eyes widened slightly, but then her mouth hardened into a straight line. 

"I just found out that Simon offered a room in his apartment to an  _Omega,"_ she all but spat the words at him. He could feel the anger burning his skull, but he refused to flinch from it. 

"You said he was just your neighbor? Why do you care so much about him?" He asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He has been told he looks quite menacing when he does that, but Maia was playing the bait. Instead she crossed her arms and growled,

"Anyone that Lilly cares about, I care about."

Simon wanted to gag. What an Alpha thing to say. Thankfully, Luke stepped in.

"Is this true Simon?" He was raising an eyebrow, but Simon could tell he also didn't see what the big deal what about. Luke has known him since he was four years old, and knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Simon would intentionally hurt an Omega. That didn't mean that he didn't feel like he was a grade-school kid getting yelled at by a teacher.

"Yes, but it was done with a clear mind," he glanced at Maia again. "I'm only trying to _help_ him. He has no where else to go," he explained, feeling triumphant when Maia looked down in shame.  Simon let a little bit of his smug scent be know, which had Maia snapping her head up and glaring. 

Luke nodded in understanding. "Alright. Maia head back to your desk." She stood, and Simon did as well. "Simon stay back a minute. I want to talk to you." Simon nodded, feeling a lump form in his throat. 

"Look Luke, I can explain-" 

"There's no need Simon, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing," he eyed Simon again expectantly. He sometimes forgot that Luke used to be a cop before he became a successful entrepreneur. 

"Of course I know what I'm doing. I'm not five. The guy really had no other options. I really do just want to help," Simon rushed out. Surely Luke would understand right? 

Luke chuckled. "I know Simon. So tell me about him," he smirked as he kicked his feet up on the desk and rested his hands behind his head. Simon was almost positive he would have done another spit-take if he had his coffee. 

"Th-there's nothing to tell!" He spluttered, feeling the blush rise on his cheeks. Luke hummed but didn't say anything. He didn't believe him. 

"There's not!" Simon squeaked, but Luke just laughed. 

"Whatever you say Simon," he said in a sing-songy voice as he jerked his head towards the door, signaling for Simon to leave. He hastily got up, mumbling "there's not dammit," as he went. But Luke only laughed again. 

Simon was sure his cheeks were bright red after coming out of Luke's giant office. He sat down at his desk and raked a hand down his face. Maia was pointedly not looking at him, her gaze trained solely on the computer in front of her. It was tense and silent before she looked up with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about before," she said tersely.

"S'okay," he shrugged.

"No really. I think you'll be good for him actually. Might be about to get the stick out of his ass," she laughed quietly, and suddenly, all the tension before was gone.

"So we're good?" She asked, her brown eyes boring into his.

His lips quirked into a half smile. "Yea, we're good."

The rest of the day went as smoothly as any other Friday.

✡✡✡

Unfortunately for Simon, Friday meant the next day was Saturday, and Saturday meant that Raphael was moving in. 

He was currently at Magnus' house, loading in Raphael's surprisingly few boxes into his shitty van. Raphael was silent and tense the whole time, never looking at Simon, and only rarely speaking to Magnus. His distress was so pungent Simon felt as if he was choking. It also meant that Simon had to squelch an age-old biology instincts to comfort said distressed Omega. He really, really didn't want to get punched in the face at 9:30 on a Saturday morning, but he figured he would if he so much breathed in Raphael's general direction. 

So he stayed away, only offered to take a few boxes down to the van once, but that only earned him a glare and a grunt of, "I got it." Magnus rolled his eyes, muttering a few colorful words under his breath. Simon watched their dynamic in utter amazement. They seemed to have full, unspoken conversations that he couldn't even begin to decipher. 

Finally, the moment he had been dreading arrived. All the boxes were loaded, and Raphael was saying his goodbyes and thank-yous to his friend, while Simon waited by the car. It would only be the two of them, alone, in a car, with no third person to act as a buffer. 

"Ready to go?" Simon asked as Raphael began to walk to the car. The only response he got was a grunt. Raphael open the passenger side with slid in, while Simon jogged around to the driver's side. Taking a breath, he opened the door, got in, and started the car, driving a short two minutes to their destination. Those two minutes felt like twenty hours in Simon's opinion. It was tense and awkward and- God Simon could practically taste how displeased the guy was. His distaste was rolling off his tense shoulders in waves, but under all the anger and discomfort, Simon could smell his fear- not that he blamed him. Simon would be scared shitless if he was in the same situation. 

Still, Simon did his best to put up a comforting, non-threatening front to counter the Omega's unease, even though he was feeling just as uncomfortable. They continued in silence for the longest two minutes of Simon's life. 

✝✝✝

Because Lacey is a far better friend than Simon deserves, she was already waiting at the front door by the time the pair pulled up in front of the complex. She got up and began walking to the trunk. Simon practically jumped out of the car to meet Lacey in the back of the van. 

"How's it going?" She whispered, gesturing to the front of the van. Simon shook his head. 

"About as well as I thought it would go," he sighed. He knew coming in that the Omega was fairly prickly, and highly standoffish, even by Alpha standards. 

Lacey nodded in understanding. Instead of answering, she just took Simon's keys to open the trunk. They were already unloading Raphael's boxes by the time said Omega joined them at the back of the van. Lacey immediately set down the box she was holding and offered her hand. 

"Pleased to meet you again,  _Raphael_ ," she grinned. Raphael eyed her a moment before taking her hand, giving a firm shake. "I'm L-" she began. 

"Lacey. I remember," his slightly accented voice rang out, interrupting her. Normally, Lacey would give anyone shit for interrupting her, but apparently she made an exception just this once, for her lips quirked into a small smile. Simon's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Raphael half returned it. So maybe the Omega wasn't as prickly as he thought?

They managed to get all of Raphael's boxes up to Simon's apartment in one trip, which was fairly impressive in Simon's opinion. They put the boxes in the peach guest room, and Simon was almost worried it would set Raphael off, but the Omega maintained the bored expression on his face the whole time. 

It was silent until Lacey spoke up. "Raphael, how old are you?" 

He looked startled by the question, but his face instantly reverted back to cool nonchalance. "21," he answered plainly. Lacey clapped her hands together. 

"Excellent! This is means for celebration!" She bounded out of the room, with Simon and Raphael hot on her heels, both now sporting confused looks. She must have seen the blatant confusion because she paused halfway to the front door. 

"I'm going to get drinks for the three of us," she explained slowly, like she was talking to a four year old. 

"Okay? But why?" Simon asked.  

"Well, we have a new person living in this lovely complex," she said simply, like it explained everything. 

"Lacey it's barely one," Simon said incredulously, glancing at the clock on the wall. Raphael made a noise in agreement. 

"It's five o'clock somewhere, Simon," she winked and was out the door before he could retort. 

With Lacey gone, the stifling tenseness from before suddenly flooded the room. Simon stared at Raphael, and Raphael stared back with his cool, dark eyes. There was a challenge in his eyes, in the jut of his chin, and although Simon was taller by a good few inches, Raphael made him feel as though he was barely five feet tall. Simon was beginning to realize that Raphael's persona was much bigger than his actual body. Breaking from his gaze, Simon glanced toward the open door of Raphael's new room, the midday light making the obnoxious peach color glare off the walls. 

"I got you something!" Simon remembered with a start. He just caught Raphael's raised eyebrow as he sprinted to his room, rummaging around in until he found the Home Depot bag. He returned, holding a thick color wheel. 

"A color wheel?" Raphael's eyebrows were impossibly high. 

"Nice one, Captain Obvious," Simon shot back without thinking. He felt his ears heat. Wow, not five minutes of the guy being here, and he was already insulting him. Way to go, Simon. 

Thankfully, Raphael only huffed and rolled his eyes. "Why did you get me a color wheel?" 

"Well before you said you wanted to change the color of the room. I mean, yea the peach is a little much, but I don't think it's too bad. Not bad enough to not be your color. I think any color could be your color. Am I still talking?" Simon was positive is face on fire. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Raphael, on the other hand, looked taken aback. 

"Just-ah. Here," Simon thrusted the color wheel at Raphael, who was looking at it as if Simon had just told him it was the severed finger of his grandmother. It was silent once again; only the sounds of the busy New York life could be heard. But then, and Simon swore he wasn't imagining things, Raphael looked up, and his eyes seemed to soften. His lips twitched at the corners as he gave an amused huff. 

 _Jesus this boy is beautiful,_ Simon thought. 

Raphael nodded, clutching the color wheel tighter to his chest. Lacey came back in, holding a case of of cheap beer, proclaiming it was time to watch shitty midday television and relax before unpacking. Simon knew what she was doing. She was trying to make Raphael feel more comfortable around the two of them, trying to get them all in the same spot to get used to each other's scents. He was eternally grateful. 

That was how Simon found himself on the couch. Lacey was on the floor, her back pressed against a chair and a blanket sprawled across her lap. Raphael was on the opposite end of the couch, curled up as small as he could managed with his knees drawn to his chest, seeming to be trying to put as much distance between the two as he could. 

The tension was still thick, though not as unbearable as it was earlier. Whether it was the beer, documentary about whales, or his endless talking, Simon wasn't sure. All he knew, was that Lacey was laughing, Raphael was less stiff, and Simon himself was smiling. 

In the midst of the stressful last couple of days, there was a moment of peace. One that Simon didn't realize he should have cherished longer. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel my life! Please tell me how I'm doing with characterization or plot or just anything in general! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> *The only characters that are mine are the ones I made up*


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you looking for a job?" She asked, hitting him with a calculating stare. 
> 
> "What?" His head snapped up. Never in a million years would he have thought she was going to ask that. 
> 
> "You seem like an avid book lover, and I thought you might want a job here, if you don't already have one," she shrugged. There was a grace around her than Raphael couldn't seem to get. It was almost unearthly. He half-expected pixies to start flying around her head, and trolls to come out from behind the book cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hey? Hope some are still interested in this story. I'm the worst, I know. And I wish I could give some explanation as to where I was, but I can't. I hope you enjoy this update after so long! 
> 
> No trigger warnings as far as I'm concerned. But please let me know if you find anything! I want everyone safe while reading this story.

_Raphael_

He stared into the almost empty fridge with a sigh on his lips. It was about time to get groceries.  _Again._ He could have sworn he had just gotten groceries last week. It amazed him just how much food two people could go through in a matter of a week. Raphael knew he didn't go through nearly as much food when he was living alone.  _That's because you didn't haven someone reminding you to eat every meal,_ a small voice in the back of his mind chided, which was true. Simon was nothing short of tenacious when it comes to food, always asking if he had eaten something. It was like he  _knew_ Raphael was bad at eating. Maybe he did, who knows. 

Things between them had gotten, all things considering, better. Simon never mentioned  _that night_ a month back, and Raphael never really opted to talk about it, even when he had the overwhelming urge to thank Simon again for saving his ass. He always ignored the urge. 

He found Simon positively grating most times. He talked too much, watched stupid TV shows at all hours of the night, and got up at an ungodly hour in the morning. The morning thing never really bothered him, for he slept like the dead more often than not, but then again, Simon is _loud,_ and Raphael finds himself more awake at a quarter to seven than he should ever be. Sometimes Raphael thinks Simon tries to have a contest with himself on which morning he can be loudest. 

But when it really came down to it, Simon wasn't all  _that_ bad, for an Alpha anyway. It was so easy to forget sometimes that Simon was an Alpha, so easy for Raphael to find himself enjoying Simon's presence. And he simply could not allow himself to enjoy the presence of an  _Alpha_ of all people. He swore to himself five years ago that he would never fall for an Alpha. Ever. So he kept his distance from Simon. Tried to avoid him as much as possible, and only engage in mundane conversations.  _Do you have a list of groceries. We're out of pickles, want me to get some? Do we need more toilet paper?_

Or at least he tries to keep it as boring and uneventful as possible, but Simon has a knack for making the most boring of conversations into something inviting.  _Yea, here's the grocery list. It's all in crayon I know. I couldn't find a pen! How can we be out of pickles we just got a huge jar?! You know what, I bet Lacey has been swiping them. Asshole. Might as well get some more. You never know when the Apocalypse might hit. That shit's valuable. We could deal toilet paper and make a killing. No one wants to shoot zombies with an itchy ass._

Raphael always shoved down the small flare that erupted in his chest as he watched Simon crack up at his own commentary, while he fought to keep a bored face. Sometimes, he wanted so badly to crack a smile as well because Simon was ridiculous by all means, but also kind of endearing, and Raphael _hated_ him for it. 

Pursing his lips, Raphael walked to the round kitchen table and began making a grocery list of the essentials:  _milk, eggs, bread, peanut butter, ramen_ (as Simon insisted). Raphael was pretty confident that they had enough in the pantry to eat for now, but he scribbled down  _pasta_ just in case. Feeling satisfied with his list, he got up to get his shoes and coat. He picked up his phone, wondering if he should text Simon to see if there was anything he wanted in particular. On one hand, he knew Simon didn't really care, as Raphael soon came to realize that he was a more 'go-with-the-flow' kind of guy. On the other hand, he felt that since this was  _Simon's_ apartment, he should probably have some say in what goes in the grocery list. 

**Raphael: Going to grocery store. Need anything?**

There simple enough.

**Simon: d** **idnt you just go to the store???**

_Goddamnit Simon it was a 'yes' or 'no'._ **Raphael: Yes, but we're pigs apparently.**

**Simon: HAHA! youre right. Or Lacey has just been stealing all our food**

**  
** He just couldn't help it.

**Raphael: Why do you blame Lacey for everything?**

**Simon: Because it's easy and most of the time its true**

Raphael found himself smiling and immediately turned the conversation back to it's original intent. He gets sucked in. Every. Single. Time. 

**Raphael:** **Anything you want to add to the list?**

**Simon: Nah. Whatever you have is good :)**

Raphael really wished Simon would have said that first. He really wished that talking with Simon didn't bring a smile to his face. He really wished he hated Simon more than he let on. Pocketing his phone, Raphael made his way out the door. Brisk November air hit him as he walked out the of complex. He thanked his lucky stars that Simon lived within walking distance to the market. In fact, Simon lived within walking distance to many stores, as Raphael quickly discovered, and often wondered why he even bothered with a car. One day he might ask. Probably not. 

The market was as uneventful as it always was. It was his favorite place. Everyone in the whole store went about their business, getting what they needed and leaving. No one side-eyed him. No one paid him any mind, truth be told. Raphael also knew there were a fair amount of Omega employees, and he awaited the day the 'Help Wanted' sign went up. He wished more places were like this, more accepting. 

With groceries in hand, he headed back to Simon's apartment. He was about half way when a store he had never been before caught his eye. In loopy, gold cursive lettering, " _The B_ _ook Lady: Used and New Books"_ stood off to his left. He wasn't quite sure how he had missed it before. It wasn't exactly hidden away, and the sign hung proudly for all to see. There was something about it that drew Raphael inside, despite having all his bags in his hands. He loved bookstores, more than he cared to admit. Every since he was young, his favorite place to go with his mother was the bookstore. It had been years since he stepped inside one. 

The little bell dinged, signaling his entry. Books were lined up as far as the eye could see. There was a spiraling staircase with books tucked into the railing. Rows and rows of books were scattered everywhere. It was almost overwhelming and beautiful. 

He turned a little to his left and saw a lady looking at him with a soft smile on her face. 

"Hello dear," she greeted politely, completely unaware that her staring mildly freaked him out. 

"Um hi," he croaked out, startled by her. She was older, frail with white hair and kind eyes. She gave him strong doting Grandma vibes. He was surprised to find that he felt comfortable around her, minus the initial unease. 

"Are you looking for a book?" She asked, her voice seemed to carry through the whole store. It was strong, but had a soft note to it. 

Raphael shrugged. "Not really. I just saw the store and decided to see what it was," he answered truthfully. She hummed, nodding to herself. 

"Well then, welcome," she said with a grin. "I would offer my hand, but it seems yours are a little full!" 

Raphael winced, "Sorry. I was on my way home from the market," he said, feeling oddly sheepish. She waved her hand. 

"No worries. Why don't you put your bags down behind the counter, and we'll find you a book." 

"I really think I should-" 

"I insist," she interrupted. There was a tone to her voice that left no room for debate.  _Well can't argue with that,_ Raphael thought, and he promptly set his bags down behind the counter. 

He followed her down the rows of books. She seemed like the sort of person who watched thunderstorms with a cup of tea and soft piano music playing in the background. Raphael decided he liked her already, and would come back in the future. 

"I'm going to assume you work here?" Raphael asked without preamble. He has always been rather blunt when it came to questions. 

Thankfully, she chuckled. "Child, I am the Book Lady." Raphael's eyes widened. 

"This is your store?" 

"It is indeed," she smiled. "This has been my baby for a long time." She stopped in the fiction isle. "Now let's see, where- aha!" She pulled a book from the shelf with a surprising amount of accuracy. She handed over the book,  _Good Omens_ by Terry Pratchett. Raphael furrowed his brows at it. Fiction had never really been his thing. He preferred facts and history. 

As if reading his thoughts she said, "You look like you could use a few good omens," she chucked at her own joke. Raphael smiled and took the book from her hands, running a finger over the lettering. Truth be told, he  _could_ use a few good omens. Then his first one came. 

"Are you looking for a job?" She asked, hitting him with a calculating stare. 

"What?" His head snapped up. Never in a million years would he have thought she was going to ask  _that._

"You seem like an avid book lover, and I thought you might want a job here, if you don't already have one," she shrugged. There was a grace around her than Raphael couldn't seem to get. It was almost unearthly. He half-expected pixies to start flying around her head, and trolls to come out from behind the book cases. 

"But I'm-" He bit his lip. He knew he had to tell her that he was an Omega. It usually made a huge difference in how people viewed you. "I'm an Omega," he finished, swallowing the lump in his throat. He waited for the shock, the disgust, the withdraw of the offer. 

It never came. 

Instead she grabbed both his hands around the book he was squeezing so hard his knuckles were turning white. "So am I, but that never stopped me," she said kindly. Raphael blinked in surprised. It never occurred to him to figure out her status. He had just assumed she was a Beta. But knowing that she was an  _Omega_ made his insides feel light. 

But, still because he was stubborn as all be, he narrowed his eyes, "Why offer  _me_ a job though?" 

She smiled softly. There was a sad look in her eye that made Raphael squirm. "Because you remind me of myself all those years ago." 

Raphael didn't really know what to say to that. He wasn't all that sure he wanted to know what she meant by that either. But looking around the bookstore he realized there was an intense feeling of  _home,_ something he hasn't felt in years. With the dim lighting and smell of old and new books, Raphael realized that this could be an escape. A place were he didn't necessarily have to hide. Not to mention that he would finally get to pay his fair share in  ~~their~~   _Simon's_ apartment. Perhaps he could even save up to buy his own shitty apartment somewhere (and if there was an unusual tightness in his chest when he thought about leaving, he promptly shoved it down). 

Slowly, he nodded, trying to get all his thoughts together. "Okay. Yea Okay. I'll take the job," he finished, not quite believing that he now had a job again. It was almost a miracle in his opinion. 

Her smile widened as she grasped his hands again. "Excellent. Come in tomorrow at 8, and we'll get you settled." 

Raphael nodded again, still slightly dazed. He began to hand the book back, knowing full well he didn't have the money to pay for it, but she waved him off. 

"Keep it. For incentive to come back," she added with a laugh. Raphael felt his lips twitch into a smile. He huffed a laugh and walked with her to grab his almost forgotten grocery bags. As he was leaving, he turned back to the smiling lady. 

"I don't think I ever caught your name," he called to her. A spark danced in her eyes. 

"Eden. My name is Eden." 

✝✝✝

Raphael could hear Simon and Lacey arguing from outside the apartment, which was weird because it was only four and both should still be at work. He dug out his phone to make sure it wasn't Thursday. As he thought, it was only Tuesday. He opened the door, going completely unnoticed by the two.

"Lacey," Simon's voice whined. "Please go. I need a plus one!"

"There's no way in hell I'm going to that thing Simon," Lacey sighed like she'd had this argument time and time again.

"Clary's been pestering me about bringing a plus one. Said her dad wouldn't let me in without one," he groaned, moving his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

"Why does it matter so much to him if you have a plus one or not?" She asked with a tilt to her head.

"Fuck if I know. Something about more exposure. The Gala is this weekend. Please just consider it," he begged.

It was then that Lacey looked over and waved at him without answering Simon, which made Raphael believe that she was indeed done considering it.  

"Hey, Raphael! How was your day?" She asked as Simon whipped around. 

"Christ on a fucking cracker we need to get you a bell," Simon mumbled. Lacey reached over and smacked his arm. Raphael chose to ignore him. 

"My day was the same as always," he answered Lacey's question while setting down the bags in his hands. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Nothing exciting happened?" She pressed. Raphael debated tell them that he got a job. It wasn't that impressive of one, but then again he did have slim pickings with his status. He decided they might appreciate the news. They were the 'celebrate the small stuff' kind of people anyway. 

"Well-ah. I got a job," he answered weakly, feeling wary of their reaction. He didn't really know why, but he was suddenly self-conscious about it. He remembered Magnus' words  _I know how much money you earn._ And Lacey was a photographer, which was a cool job. Raphael was just working at a lousy bookstore. He wished he could take the words back. 

Simon made a shocked noise in his throat, and Lacey just stared at him. Strangely enough, Simon was the first to recover. 

"Raphael, I think we need to have a serious discussion on what constitutes as exciting news," there was a playful note in his voice that made Raphael's stomach flutter. 

Lacey nodded in agreement, "Seriously Raphael! I knew you were hiding something. You looked far too happy when you walked through the door. I was almost going to suggest that you met someone!" She was teasing, Raphael knew that, but that didn't stop the flash of unease. Simon frowned at her. 

Raphael rolled his eyes, " _No._ And even if I did, you would be the last to know." There was no real heat behind the words, for they both knew that Lacey would definitely be one of the first to know. She was almost as bad as Magnus sometimes. Thankfully, because Lacey never takes anything to heart, she just pouted at him. 

"Where at?" Simon asked, breaking the lapsed silence. Very typical of him if Raphael did say so himself. 

"What?" 

"Your job. Where's it at?" He clarified. Both Lacey and Simon were looking at him in such ernest, genuinely wanting to know. Raphael felt reluctant, not wanting to feel the 'wow that's the best he can do' in their stares. 

"The Book Lady," Raphael mumbled, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment. Of course, because Raphael is a paranoid idiot who thinks the worst of people, Simon and Lacey both look ecstatic. 

"The one that's down a few blocks right?" Lacey questioned, but her smile was dazzling. She looked genuinely happy for him. Raphael hummed an "mhm" while nodding. 

"That's great man! Might actually give me an incentive to go to a bookstore," Simon chuckled. 

Lacey snorted. "So you can get an actual book instead of a comic?" 

Simon gave her a flat look, which caused her to dissolve into giggles, and even made Raphael crack a small smile. The atmosphere was warm and happy and he was struck with the same feeling he felt in the book store. An intense feeling of  _home_. 

_Oh no._

That was bad. Raphael was supposed to hate Simon, and by default hate Lacey too. He was supposed to be itching to get out of the apartment and live on his own again.  _Not_ feel comfortable and safe. 

"Well," Lacey spoke up after her laughter died down. "I have a hard apple cider mix back at my place, and I think we deserve a night of relaxing for a good day's work," she finished standing up  

Simon look up at her incredulously. "Lacey we  _all,_ " he gestured to the three of them, "have jobs tomorrow." 

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Lewis if you get drunk off a cheap hard cider mix, I'm officially taking away your drinking card." 

Raphael couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Lacey winked at him. Simon just glared at the both of them. 

"One drink won't kill you, Simon," Raphael said after a moment, just to push his buttons. 

"Ha! I win! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be back with the mix," Lacey exclaimed over Simon's sputtering, leaving the pair alone. 

"Great. Now I got the two of you to gang up on me," Simon grumbled. Raphael huffed a silent laugh as he went to put the groceries away.

There wasn't much, but that didn't stop Simon from asking, "Need any help?" 

"No I got it," he replied, and they lapsed into an easy silence, save for the rustling of the plastic bags. A few moments later, when Raphael was finished with the groceries, he sat down on the opposite end of the small couch, making himself scarce. 

"So how did you come across the bookstore?" Simon asked suddenly.

Raphael shrugged. "Saw the sign and went in. Then she just offered me a job," he finished lamely, leaving out the part where she is an Omega and the part where he felt like he belonged there and the part where the place had a ethereal aura to it. Simon seemed to accept this answer.

Now it was Raphael's turn to ask a question. He had seem the degree from NYU that Simon had hanging on the wall in his room. "Where do you work exactly?" Raphael didn't really care, but Magnus' comment kept bugging him. Simon was only 23. How in the hell was he making a decent living? 

Simon seemed to flush. "Um, Garroway Incorporated," he answered shyly. Raphael's eyes shot to roof. 

"How?" Was all he could seem choke out. Garroway Incorporated? A multi-million dollar corporation? Raphael could hear the disbelief in his own voice. 

"Uh, well, okay so I have an accounting major. I know. Boring as hell. But I'm good at math and I've been told I'm money smart. So basically when I graduated I was looking at all these accounting firms, but of course not many would take me because, hello? Fresh green bean out of college? No one wants that. But Luke had just fired his business accountant, and he offered me a tentative spot. Turns out I was better than he thought I would be," Simon finished with a shrug. Raphael was shocked. He knew that Simon was somewhat smart, but he never realized he was  _that_ smart. 

"Wow," he muttered. 

Simon groaned, "Please don't tell me that with the job I have I need to settle down with someone. I get that talk from my mom at least three times a week!" 

Raphael had never felt so inadequate in his whole life. "I wasn't," he said stiffly. Simon seemed to sense this because he sighed. 

"My job really isn't that big a deal. Never wanted it anyway," he said nonchalantly. Raphael whipped his head to look at Simon. 

"What hell do you  _mean_ you don't want it?!" His voice hit a pitch he's never heard before, but he was so flabbergasted he didn't even care. 

Simon only chuckled. "It's boring. I sit behind a desk all day. I listen in on bored meetings. Only adding input like 'Why yes that would be a good reason to spent money' or 'No do that and your company will sink in a cripple debt resulting in bankruptcy and hundreds of jobs lost,'" he shrugged. 

"If you hate it then why-" he trailed off, but Simon knew exactly where he was going with it. 

"My mom. Said I need to do something respectable with my life." 

Raphael shook his head, "You're gonna be miserable for the rest of your life." It slipped out, but that didn't make it any less true. Again, all Simon did was shrug. 

"Perhaps," he hit Raphael with a sad look in his eye and a self deprecating smile. Lacey choose that moment to enter with the cider mix. 

"What'd I miss?" She asked, looking between the two. Simon only waved his hand. They seemed to have an unspoken conversation because Lacey let it drop and went to play some music. 

✝✝✝

 _  
_ Sam Cooke's  _Bring It on Home to Me_ played softly through the speakers. The atmosphere was light and warm, with a buzz from the cider, which admittedly had a higher alcohol content than any of them were expecting. 

"Simon what are our Thanksgiving plans this year?" Lacey asked out of the blue. Raphael stiffened. 

Simon just shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't heard anything from Mom. I'm just gonna assume the same as always." 

Lacey nodded, before turning to Raphael, asking the question he was dreading," Raphael any plans for the holiday?" It was innocent enough, but Raphael still felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on his chest. November meant Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving meant family, a family he no longer had. This time of year was always the worst for him. He was always assaulted by memories of before. He tried to be alone for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Easter was a whole other animal. 

"Ah no. I usually just keep to myself," he winced at how horrible it sounded. It made him sound miserable, which he kind of was. Lacey frowned at him, then gestured at Simon to say something. Raphael knew what she wanted Simon to say, so he answered for him. 

"It's fine really. I don't have any family," Raphael rushed to say. The  _anymore_ went unsaid. 

But because Simon was a persistent shit, "Nonsense, you're more than welcome to come back home with me. In fact you'll probably go unnoticed. Sister's pregnant so she gets all the attention," he snickered. 

Raphael still shook his head. "No, I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather stay here." Simon shrugged in a 'suit yourself' kind of way, but Lacey's frown stayed on her face. Raphael felt somewhat bad, but then again, he didn't owe them an explanation for his actions.  _That's a lie. You owe them everything._

Lacey set her mug down and clasped her hands together. She appeared to be thinking hard, like trying to figure out a puzzle. 

"Simon," she started. He hummed while taking a sip of cider, acknowledging her. "You should take Raphael to the Gala." 

Simon choked on his cider. "What!" He coughed. "Just because you don't want to go that doesn't mean you can pawn that shit show on him!"

Raphael was confused. This must have been what they were arguing about earlier. Lacey seemed like she would rather eat glass than go to whatever this "Gala" was. 

"What Gala?" He voiced his thoughts. Lacey raised an expectant eyebrow at Simon. He sighed and turned to Raphael. 

"You've heard of Valentine Morganstern right?" He questioned. 

"Who hasn't," Raphael scoffed. You'd have to live under a rock to not know who Valentine Morganstern is. 

"Right well I'm friends with his daughter and she got us all invited. Expect you are required to bring a plus one, and I don't have one yet," Simon explained. "And since Lacey is an asshole that won't take one for the team, I'm kinda begging here." 

"Why don't you just, I dunno, not go?" Lacey asked rolling her eyes. "You want to go just about as much as I do!" Raphael couldn't help but agree. There was a note in Simon's tone, and a look in eye that scream he didn't want to go to this Gala. 

"Because I told Clary that I would," Simon said stiffly. 

Lacey snorted," Right. I forgot you are still her kept pet that she calls whenever it's convenient!" Her voice was rising, her eyes were thunderous, and for the first time ever, Raphael thought she was absolutely terrifying. 

"Hey now," there was a warning in Simon's voice. A small, barely noticeable shiver went through Raphael. There was an  _Alpha_ tone to his voice. Simon never really let his Alpha persona shine through, but when he did, it could put a lot of other macho Alphas to shame. Raphael wanted to get up and hide in his room. 

She huffed, but said nothing. Simon closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. 

"So, what do ya say?" Simon asked after a beat. For reasons unbeknown to him, he found himself nodding. 

"Okay." Simon beamed at him and the night processed smoothly from there with more cider and laughter. The warm feeling intensified in his chest, and Raphael knew he was fucked. He just knew it. 

✝✝✝

For whatever reason, Raphael had not anticipated that would have actually have to be up and moving the same time as Simon. He walked out of his room on his way to the shower while Simon was making coffee. He did a double take as Raphael passed. 

"Am I hallucinating? What the hell in Lacey put in our cider last night? Is that the one and only Raphael Santiago up and walking before 7 o'clock in the morning? Has hell frozen over? Are pigs flying? Have cats and dogs started-" 

"Alright, I get it! I'm up early!" Raphael yelled to get him to shut up. Simon only laughed which furthered Raphael's irritation. He was, in every essence of it all, _not_ a morning person. 

"What are you doing up this early?" Simon questioned.

"New job. Remember?" Raphael mumbled an  _Idiota_ under his breath. 

"Huh, guess I should make extra coffee then?" There was a teasing tone to his voice that infuriated him. Raphael hoped his glare was enough to convey everything he was feeling. Simon only laughed at him again. 

Thirty minutes later, Raphael was headed out the door. Simon had offered him a ride, but Raphael preferred to walk. Besides, he was still pissed at how Simon made fun of him for the way he took his coffee. 

_No one needs that much sugar in their coffee._

_I do._

_Your heart would beg to differ._

_Are you always this annoying in the mornings?_

_No this is a personal low actually._

Admittedly, he was a little nervous. He was worried that he would walk in, and Eden would change her mind about the job. He knew logically that she probably wouldn't, but that didn't stop the fear from manifesting itself anyway. 

He walked in, and sure enough Eden was there with two other people: one girl and one boy. The girl had pixie short purple hair with a nose piercing and a lip ring. The boy had dark curly hair and dark eyes. He was exceptionally tall as well. 

"Raphael! Wonderful you're here! I want you to meet Trey and Monica, your co-workers," Eden called out. Monica was looking at him with a suspicious glare, but Trey smiled kindly. 

"Hey, if you couldn't guess already, I'm Trey, and the Queen of Darkness over there is Monica," he jerked a thumb in her direction. She just rolled her eyes and mumbled a 'whatever'. 

Eden walked him through everything he had to do. He hadn't seen it before, but there was a coffee shop within the store.  _How the hell did I miss the giant sign for coffee last time I was here?_ Raphael figured he was so focused on the prospect of getting a job he didn't carefully check his surroundings. 

Lucky he had experience working coffee machines. He felt a pang in his chest thinking about Aroma Coffeehouse. He wondered how Mindy was doing. 

The job itself was pretty simple. Take turns working the coffeehouse. Work the register. Offer assistance to those that need to find books. Easy enough. Towards the end of the day, he was at the registers with Monica. The place was much more packed than he was expecting. 

 _People love this place_ Trey had said.  _They claim there's something magical about it._

Monica had just rolled her eyes at that.  _No such thing as magic dumbass._

_You don't know that!_

Raphael liked them. They were funny together, and almost reminded him a little of Simon and Lacey. There was another ache in his chest when he thought about them. He wanted a friendship like theirs so badly. Just to have someone to run to, or call you out on your shit. God he's never felt so lonely. 

"You must be something special if Eden hired you," Monica jarred him from his thoughts. 

"Excuse me?" 

She shrugged," Eden doesn't just give people jobs. I've watched her turn away dozens of applicants. So you must be something special." It was the most she had spoken to him all day. Needless to say, he was a little startled. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what to say. Monica just shook her head. 

"Welcome to the team I guess. You're not horrible to be around," then she walked off, probably to find Trey. Raphael felt the warmth bloom in his chest. He was beginning to realize that even though it was only the first day of work, he was going to love coming here and being here. Maybe there was something magical about this place. He thought about Simon and Lacey, Magnus, Lily, Elliott, and now Trey, Monica, and Eden. Or maybe the family sized hole in his heart was finally being filled.

Suddenly, his shit life wasn't so shitty anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! Let me know what you think! Or where you think the story is going! I would love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> ***All mistakes are mine. The only characters I own are the ones I made up.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So?" Raphael asked, gauging the opinion of the pair in front of him. 
> 
> "Oh please, Raphael," Lily waved her hand. "As if you don't know how good you look." 
> 
> Raphael flashed her a brilliant smile, looking at himself in the full length mirror. His eyes met Simon's. The fucker smirked. Simon was convinced he had died and this was his hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another update! It's kinda a filler, but then next upcoming chapters are going to get a little hectic. Thank you so much for all those who are sticking with me! Your support to this story means the world to me! 
> 
> ***Trigger Warning for mentions of parental death and blink and you'll miss it depression. Also there is mentions of being kicked out of the house by parents. Please let me know if there is anything else you find that could potentially be triggering for some! I want everyone to be safe while reading!

_Simon_

Simon's alarm clock read 6:15 in the morning. He groaned. Normally he wouldn't be getting up until 6:50- 7 at the latest. What made it worse was that it was Thursday, his day off. Simon groaned again when he realized what he had to do today.

It was by the stroke of luck that Raphael got the same day off as he did. Maybe it wasn't. Raphael had off-handedly mentioned that his boss was a little weird. Not in a bad way, just that she seemed to know more about you than you tell her. Simon suggested that she was a psychic, but Raphael only scoffed. 

Simon rolled over onto this back, staring at the ceiling. The last thing he wanted to do was get up. He'd rather stay in bed all day with the cover pulled over his head. But instead he had to drag his ass out of bed for  _Raphael._ He knew it really didn't have anything to do with the Omega, and that it was really his own fault for the predicament he was in, but the rational part of his brain wasn't quite awake right now. So until he had his cup of coffee, he was going to blame Raphael for all of his life problems right now. 

He swung his legs over the side of his bed. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he stood and headed to the shower. His thoughts naturally drifted to Raphael, asking him to come to the Gala. Simon wasn't entirely sure why he had even agreed to go with him, not that he was complaining. Raphael wasn't bad company. He was actually really funny when he loosened up a bit. It was like talking to Lacey almost, bickering back and forth, while not entirely meaning everything they say. Simon knew that Raphael was still avoiding him, and doesn't normally try to engage in conversation with him unless Lacey is around. He doesn't blame Raphael for that. He knows that the guy has issues, specifically, issues with Alphas, and he wished there was a way to show him that he wasn't like most knotheads out there. 

He sighed, stepping under the warm stream of water. He didn't even know if he and Raphael could be considered friends. The Omega was so hard to read. There were times when Simon say the hard look behind Raphael's eyes soften as he laughed at something stupid Simon said or did. Or there were times when Raphael looked like he wanted to say something, but then just shook his head and bolted to his bedroom. Not to mention the times when his  _Happy Omega_ scent trickled into the air. Simon doubted Raphael even knew when he did that, it was so subtle. Simon just thanked his lucky stars that Raphael's scent had calmed down from the first night he met him. He wasn't sure how much he would be able to control himself, as shameful as it is to admit, if Raphael's scent was still unbearably strong. It was always a question in the back of his mind about that first night. He had figured the reason Raphael was out so late was that he was originally on his way to Magnus' place, but he never really figured out  _why_ he was going there, or  _why_ he smelled so strongly. Perhaps one day Raphael would tell him. 

Probably not. 

Simon was spending way to long in the shower, and it wouldn't be too long before he heard the quick  _rap rap rap_ of an impatient Raphael standing outside the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare that could freeze hell over. Simon just thought he looked like a disheveled kitten. He wasn't a morning person himself, despite the fact that he forces himself out of bed and plasters on fake enthusiasm until he fully wakes up, but Good Lord, Raphael made him seem like the most of 'up and at em' person in the world. 

Then again, Simon rationalized, it was barely 6:30 in the morning so the chances of Raphael actually being awake were slim. Nonetheless, he hurried with the rest of his shower, brushed his teeth, and picked his outfit for the day. He went with his usual flannel-sweatshirt-jean combo, considering it was cold as fuck outside and it was comfortable. 

Stretching to pop his back, Simon made his way to the tiny kitchen area, deciding that coffee and breakfast were a good idea before their big day. He fought the urge to groan again. He really,  _really_ didn't want to go to the dress shop again. The last time he went had been almost a disaster for all parties involved. Shuddering at the memory, he got started on the eggs and pancakes, saving the bacon for a little later.  _He_ personally didn't eat bacon, one because it wasn't kosher meat, and two because he was a vegetarian, but he thought Raphael might appreciate it. With  _Lake Shore Drive_ playing softly in the background, Simon sang softly along, focusing solely on the task in front of him. 

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him. Simon swore and dropped his pair of tongs he was using to flip the bacon. It hit the floor with a loud  _CLANG!_ and both of them just stared at it. 

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you need a bell. Seriously. Do your feet even touch the ground when you walk?" Simon asked, exasperated. For whatever reason, Raphael always seemed to sneak up on him. Every. Single. Time.

Raphael just rolled his glassy, sleep filled eyes. "I thought you Alphas were supposed to have a good sense of smell?" He shot back.

"I do, just not when there's bacon frying under my nose," Simon defended.

He cocked an eyebrow. It always made Simon want to laugh at how expressive is eyebrows were. Most the time, that's how Simon gauged his reactions to something, just by his eyebrows. "I thought you were Jewish," he finally said with a look of confusion.

Simon hummed. "And vegetarian too," he said in agreement, which only caused Raphael to furrow his brows more in confusion. "It's for you," Simon laughed at the look on his face, turning off the stove to complete breakfast. All that was left was to make coffee. When he turned back to face Raphael, a new look flashed across his face. Simon guessed it was bewilderment. 

"But then why..." he tried off, looking from the stove to Simon. 

Simon couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. "Because you eat it, and we had it in the freezer, so why not?" He shrugged. Raphael gaped at him a moment before nodding slowly, not meeting Simon's eyes. He looked like he was thinking too hard about it. Eventually, he walked over and grabbed a plate and a mug. Simon smiled, filling Raphael's mug only half way up with coffee, knowing full well that Raphael needs room for all the creamer he puts in his coffee. 

He smirked as Raphael headed to the fridge, pulling out said French Vanilla creamer. As if Raphael could feel his eyes on him, he huffed out, "Not a word, Simon." 

"I didn't say anything!" Simon protested, hiding his grin behind his own mug. 

"You were thinking it," he countered weakly. This time, Simon did laugh. 

"It's so much creamer," he said through his giggles. Raphael just hit him with another glare. Only, this glare was his, 'I'm not really mad but I'm going to pretend that I am glare'. Simon's heart felt stupidly light.  _Cool it Lewis,_ he scolded himself. 

Raphael took a bite of his pancake, and groaned. Simon choked on his coffee. 

"You're a good cook, Simon," he complimented over his choking. Simon just waved the compliment away, desperately fighting the blush that was creeping onto his face, while the Alpha inside him  _preened_ at the praise from the Omega. Raphael just looked at him with a confused expression.  _This kid is going to be the death of me._

"Where'd you learn?" Raphael asked around another bite.

"Hm?" Now it was Simon's turn to look confused.

"To cook," he clarified.  

"Oh, Oh! Yea uh, YouTube mostly," Simon felt his face heat up. "Okay well that's technically a lie. So my dad kinda taught me a few things when I was younger. But then he got sick, like really sick, when I was ten," a sad smile found its way onto Simon's face. "My mom was so preoccupied with hospital visits and extra work hours that I took it upon myself to make dinner for me and older my sister. Thought that if I did my part at home then my dad would have to come home to see all I had done," he didn't know whether or not to keep going. It was a pretty heavy conversation for 7 in the morning. Raphael was staring at him with those dark eyes, full of sadness, but for some reason, Simon got the feeling that all that sadness was not just for him. Simon decided then to soldier on. 

"He died just shy of my eleventh birthday. My mom was a wreck, I mean, we all were. My sister stopped speaking for a month. There were days when my mom couldn't get out of bed. It was bad for a while. So I just kept watching all these cooking videos on YouTube and the Food Network Channel. Then in high school I took a culinary class. So yea. That's kinda the gist of it," Simon shrugged. Instead of feeling the weight of loss that he expected, he felt lighter than he felt in years. Sure all the therapy he went to when he was younger helped him be a functioning human being, but there was a certain understanding in Raphael's eyes that made Simon feel warm. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Raphael said softly. 

Simon just shot him a wide smile. "Thank you." 

Raphael was biting his lip, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to. Simon waited. 

"I told you already that I didn't have a family," he started. Simon nodded, trying to spur him on. Simon lived for these moments when Raphael revealed something about himself. It didn't happen often, and usually Lacey is present. Still, Simon wanted to make sure Raphael was sure about sharing whatever it was. 

"You don't have to-" he interjected. 

"They kicked me out," his voice was flat and his face was carefully blank. Simon's mouth went dry. 

"Because of what you presented as?" He picked his words carefully, saying them slowly like Raphael would bolt. Simon supposed he actually might. 

Raphael shrugged, "In a nutshell." 

Simon desperately wanted to wrap the Omega in his arms and take all the pain he was feeling. There were traces of sadness coming off him. He could tell there was more that Raphael wasn't saying, but Simon knew it wasn't his place to push. 

"Well fuck em," he said finally. 

"Excuse me?" Raphael looked startled. At least the blank look was off his face. 

"I said, 'fuck em'," Simon grinned. "You have a family, Raph." The nickname slipped out, but Simon continued on before he could protest. "You have Magnus. And Lily. And some dude named Elliott that threatened me a few weeks ago-" 

"Elliott did what?!" Raphael tried to interrupt, but Simon opted to ignore him. 

"And if you want, you got Lacey and me," he finished with a huff, waiting for Raphael's response. He really hoped that Raphael didn't freak out. Maybe mentioning Lacey and himself was a bad idea. Maybe that was a step too far. He should have just stuck to Raphael's closest friends. Oh shi-

"Okay," Raphael finally spoke. 

"Okay?" Simon felt bewildered. 

"Yea, okay," he actually smiled. A true honest smile. All the tension had bled out of his body. He looked _years_ younger. And if Simon wasn't already gone on him, he was now. Oh no. 

_Oh no._

Raphael stood and stretched. "Thanks for breakfast, Simon. I'm gonna go shower and then we can head to Lily's," he called over his shoulder. Simon nodded his head dumbly, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Raphael had just accepted him as family and that yes he was undeniably, completely, and foolishly in love with the Omega. He was  _fucked._ There was only one thing to do in a situation like this: get Lacey. 

Throwing a whole bunch of pancakes, eggs, and bacon onto a plate, he went out the door and three down to Lacey, knocking vigorously on her door. 

"Alright! Alright! Christ I'm coming!" he heard the muffled shout. The door swung open to reveal a very displeased Lacey. 

"I swear to God Lewis if this is-" 

"IthinkI'minlovewithRaphael," he said in one hushed whisper. 

She rolled her eyes, "Simon we've been over this. No one can understand you when you speak that fast." Her voice had lost most of its bite. She knew exactly what he had just said; she was just making him suffer.

"I think I'm in love with Raphael," he said slower. Lacey pursed her lips with a smile, shaking her slowly.

"Oh young love," she chuckled quietly.

"Lacey this isn't funny!"

"What do you want me to say, Simon? You two have been making heart eyes at each other now for a while now. It's not all that surprising," she said with fond exasperation. Simon gaped. They had been making heart eyes, at _each other_? That would mean the feeling goes both ways, right? 

"He basically accepted us as his family," Simon mumbled, unsure of what else to say. Now Lacey looked surprised. 

"Good," she smiled warmly. 

Taking the plate from his hands, she shooed him back. "Now, be a man and get back in there. You have suit shopping to do!" She laughed and shut the door, while Simon did the walk of shame back to his place. Thankfully, Raphael was still in the shower, as he tended to indulge himself for showers. Simon sunk into one of the kitchen chairs with a sigh. This was certainly not the morning he had expected. Not at all. 

 

✡✡✡

By the time Simon and Raphael actually got out of the apartment and into Simon's shitty van, it was nearly 8:30. 

"Do we have to go suit shopping?" Raphael whined from the passenger's seat. 

"Well, I would offer you to wear one of mine, but I think you'd swim in it," Simon snorted, knowing what was to come next. 

"Fuck you, I'm not that short," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping in the seat. Simon burst out laughing at his pouting. Raphael just glared harder, mumbling a, "keep you eyes on the road, idiot." Their dynamic changed. The tension in the air wasn't nearly as suffocating as it had been before. There was a level of trust and understanding. Simon could cry. 

They pulled up to  _Dresses to Die For,_ which Simon still thought was horribly morbid for a dress shop, not that he would ever say that to Lily. He likes his balls where they are thank you very much. 

Walking in, Simon still felt the same amount of overwhelmingness he felt the last two times he was here. Everyone was just so... in your face. And if by judging the way Raphael looked, he was thinking the same thing. Although, Simon thought that in another universe, Raphael would be an absolute shopaholic, and no one could convince him otherwise. 

"You're late," a voice broke him from his thoughts. He blinked to see Lily standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. 

"Got caught in traffic," he lied easily, not really wanting to explain to the owner of a dress shop that they both were dreading this excursion.  

"On a Thursday?" She raised an eyebrow. Simon just shrugged his shoulders with a "shit happens" look on his face. Lily huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Well don't just stand there. We have some suits to find." She waved them both back to the small area for men.

"Alright. First things first," Lily started, all business. "Anything in particular you're looking for Rapha?" She was looking at him with a curious gaze. Raphael shrugged. 

"Anything that's affordable," was all he said. 

Lily smiled. "Don't worry about that." 

"But-" 

"No." 

"Hmph," Raphael looked irritated, but Lily didn't seem to mind. 

"Simon do you have any suggestions?" Lily asked, turning her attention to him. Raphael gave him a glare that dared him to speak. 

"Uh no. No whatever you think," he cleared his throat awkwardly. There is something to be said about a scary lady. 

"You two are making my job hard. Where's Lacey? She's the one with the fashion sense," she asked, sounding put out. 

"She's got work, but I can see if she has anything-" His phone buzzed. 

 **Lacey:** Tell Lily to pull that black suit with the black shirt and tie 

 **Simon:** aye aye Captain 

"Um Lacey says to pull the black suit and with the black shirt and tie," he reiterated exactly what she had texted. Lily thought for a moment, before smiling. 

"I know exactly what she's talking about! Come on guys, this won't take long," she practically skipped to the back on the store, with Raphael and Simon trying to keep up. She thrust a whole bunch of black material into Raphael's hands and pushed him into the nearest changing room. 

"You're friend is good. Let her know is she ever needs a job, she's got one here," Lily said as she watched Raphael's retreating back. 

"Yea Lacey's great. You'd be lucky to have her," Simon agreed. He thought about how it was Lacey that had picked out his dark navy suit, despite Clary and Izzy's insistence on gray. But Lacey stuck to her guns. 

_"The gray will wash him out like a ghost," Lacey argued, holding out a navy suit to Simon. He was regretting all his life decisions at this moment. Clary and Izzy had been fighting Lacey on every single thing she had picked out. Simon knew they were only arguing for the sake of arguing, and he was pissed about it. He didn't understand why they were being this way, but as they all say, my body my choice._

_He took the navy suit from Lacey and went to try it on. He knew it was the right choice the minute he out it on. He felt good in it. It was comfortable and not over stifling. Plus it looked better against his paler complexion. He walked out, feeling fine, watching as Lacey's face split into a grin, and Clary and Izzy trying to seem displeased. Even Lily had come over to tell him he looked good._

He shook himself from the memory of a few weeks ago when he realized Lily was talking to him. 

"What?" 

"Have you not been paying attention this whole time?" She hissed, smacking his arm lightly. 

"Hey! Isn't it against storeowner policy to hit customers," Simon grumbled. Lily just chuckled. 

"You hardly count as a customer, Simon," she snorted. "Anyway, all I was saying before is that you're good for Raphael." 

"What! We're not- I mean we haven't- I barely- He's just-" Simon stuttered and stumbled, trying to explain their situation. It was like he was back in high school all over again, stuttering like an idiot. Lily laughed quietly again. 

"Well with the way you two look at each other..." she trailed off, giving Simon a knowing look. 

He sighed. "Look, we're just roommates. We're barely even friends. In fact I think we just jumped the friends barrier this morning," Simon mumbled. Lily hummed indifferently, staying silent for a moment.

"You're different," she whispered, her voice almost unbearably soft.

Simon snapped his head to the side to stare at her. "How so?" Lily just shook her head, glancing up just as Raphael came out of the dressing room. Simon followed her gaze and  _oh my God_. He looked sharp and sleek, the suit fitting perfectly in all the right places. He sucked in a quick breath, trying to calm down. 

_Foot fungus. Old people. Tuna fish sandwiches._

It didn't help. He still felt his nether reigns stir at the sight of the Omega. He looked mouthwateringly good in that suit. Simon was beginning to think that bringing Raphael to the Gala was a bad idea. 

"So?" Raphael asked, gauging the opinion of the pair in front of him. 

"Oh please, Raphael," Lily waved her hand. "As if you don't know how good you look." 

Raphael flashed her a brilliant smile, looking at himself in the full length mirror. His eyes met Simon's. The fucker  _smirked._ Simon was convinced he had died and this was his hell. 

"I'm gonna take it that we're going with this one right?" Lily said with a laugh. Raphael nodded. 

"Definitely." 

Simon looked at the Omega, standing there in an amazing suit, looking so happy and carefree that Simon's heart  _ached._ He wished so badly that he could make Raphael feel and look this way every day. He felt himself fall a little harder for the man, knowing full well the potential heartbreak that was most likely going to come. But he didn't care. He would rather see Raphael  _beam_ like this for a short while, even at his own expense. 

He decided right then that he would do anything for the Omega. Anything at all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Let me know what you think or what you think is going to happen!! I would love to hear it all!

**Author's Note:**

> And scene. Um okay. Wow that took me like seven hours to write. All mistakes are mine since I don't have a Beta. I'm sure this thing is littered with them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please tell me what you think! Your comments will make my skin clear and my plants grow! 
> 
>  
> 
> *Disclaimer* I don't own shadowhunters TV, Books, etc. Title is taken from Cherry Wine by Hozier. Only characters that are mine are the ones I made up


End file.
